Containment Breach
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Three new girls arrive at Ouran- hiding something that none of them could imagine. Tamaki doesn't even believe their humans…but is he right for once? The Hosts don't think so, but Tamaki has set the girls on edge. After all, they were taught to keep that secret- even if they have to kill to do so.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Containment Breach

**Summary:** Three new girls arrive at Ouran- hiding something that none of them could imagine. Tamaki doesn't even believe their humans…but is he right for once? The Hosts don't think so, but Tamaki has set the girls on edge. After all, they were taught to keep that secret- even if they have to kill to do so.  
**Genre:** Mystery/Romance

**Rated**: T  
**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor claim Ouran HighSchool Host Club. I do not own nor claim SCP Containment Breach (it's mentioned-no you don't need to know what it is to understand the story). I own OCs (Kato, Moriko, and __Rêve-Reve_-_). _

**Notes:** You don't need to know what SCP Containment Breach is to understand- it's just mentioned once or twice. Basically though, it's a government place (SCP is) that contains all these supernatural things (like The Sculpture- this things that moves when you're not looking and others).

**Prologue:**

**Kato:**

_Just keep running. That's what I have to do. Run, and hide. _I kept running, running as fast as I can. I didn't look back. I knew that Moriko and Reve would be running beside me, or at least close by, and behind us would be _them._ I couldn't let them get us. I couldn't go back. _Never again. _We couldn't go back- it was…we just couldn't.

We kept running. I heard the shouts of the people behind us and my eyes narrowed. My ears twitched at the loud noises and I kept running. I knew Reve and Moriko could protect themselves. We all could- it was like a second nature….or rather it was our _instinct _to do what necessary to survive. It would be hard to go against instinct.

I shook my head and gained more speed.  
"_Ane!"  
_My eyes went to beside me where Moriko, who I thought of as my sister, looked like she was injured by those bastard's guns. I turned and hissed at the men as I helped my 'sister' up. With Reve's help, we were able to help Moriko to continue to run. We needed to run no matter what. If we stopped, we would be dead.

"I think we lost them," I said as I looked around. Reve closed her eyes,  
"I believe we did."

I nodded and Moriko winced. I gently set her down to look after her wounds.

"You okay," I asked and then winced,  
"Okay, stupid question."  
"I have an even stupider one," Moriko said as she sat up carefully,  
"What are we still doing here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, it's _America._ We're on the run."  
Reve raised an eyebrow,  
"Are you suggesting we get out of the country?"  
Moriko nodded.  
"What country," I asked, "I mean, we don't really know other languages expect-"  
"No," I said firmly, "there is no way you're suggesting-"  
"-We move to Japan," Moriko said smiling.

Judging by Reve's thoughtful expression, I knew I wasn't going to win the argument.


	2. The Move

**Chapter 1- The Move:**

**Kato:**

A week later, I was still glaring at Moriko even as she fawned over the Japanese fashion. We currently at the mall- looking as human as we could in our human forms. That still didn't stop the weird stares at Moriko- who had to squeal when she saw the kimonos. I smiled faintly as weird as Moriko was, she was still like a sister to me. Her and Reve were all the family I had- granted, I have known Moriko longer, but that didn't matter. With our _unique_ situations, it didn't take long for all of us to grow close.

Still, we were sisters, despite our varied personalities. Moriko, I think, was the most extreme out of us- being so cheery, loud, and yet…would do anything to protect us. I still felt bad, remembering those times she had taken a blow for me and protected me. Admit, I guess I was weaker than her- still stronger than Reve, I admit proudly. Though, I would never say that it to her face. Reve…she was something different that was for sure. She was cold, but I knew she cared underneath her little 'cool' act.

She doesn't know that I know it's an act. I mean, she does act cold. She is always thinking and rarely will do things that doesn't have some sort of gain to it. Yet, I was observant and from all the surviving I've had to do, I know a cold heartless person when I saw them…and Reve wasn't one. She cared, she just didn't show it and I knew she would never admit that she thought of me and Moriko as sisters too.

Frankly, I was looking at things in the mall too. It was the first time being in somewhere like this- crowded, yet no one was attacking us. Not only that, but it was the first time to be in a mall. I was just better at fawning in secret.

Besides, we had to choose clothes that fit us- not fit us as in fit our bodies, but we had to find clothes that didn't show anything like Moriko and Reve's tattoos. I mean, I didn't have any marks that needed to hide. However, Reve had her 'birthmark' on her side that needed to be covered. According to her, it was a birthmark- even if it looked like a tattoo. Because Dream Weavers were born with that mark somewhere on their bodies and where it was located was supposed to be a sign about how powerful that dream weaver would be when they grew up.

Moriko had her marks to cover up too. Her marks, unlike Reve's, went across her whole body. It was vines with roses on them that covered parts on her thigh, her arm, her chest, her stomach, her feet, and her shin. Geesh. It looked like a person just went to town tattooing her whole body. However, like Reve, she was born with those marks. Sort of. They get more marks as they grow, as they become more part of nature, however they stop 'growing' when they turn eighteen. How many marks you had is a sign of how much you love nature, well that wasn't a _fact_ but a superstition. She said that it actually didn't matter how many marks you had, but it did matter what flower you had. Apparently what type of flower it was a sign about how your powers would work. For example, her mother had a daisy and therefore she required more sunlight. Moriko has to drink more water since she had a rose. Personally, it was all confusing to me, but it just proved how plant-like and nature-orientated her species was.

"_Kato, look!"_

I turned to see Moriko holding up a black dress and honestly, I thought it was pretty cute.  
"_Go put try it on!"_

I chuckled and Reve crossed arms,  
"_Just hurry up,"_ she said in English, _"We're wasting time."_

Moriko and I sort-of ignored her. Though, Reve did have a point- we needed to hurry. We planned on stealing the clothes of our choice- after all, we didn't have money and we stuck out like sore thumbs in the clothes that Reve snatched from a few people in New York before we snuck onto a plane here. I hated planes, but it was better than a boat. I really hated water.

After an hour at the shops, and stealing a few things secretly, we left. I ended up 'buying' a cute black dress that was long-sleeved and went mid-thigh. Moriko, of course, 'bought' the hunter green outfit she was eyeing in the shop- jeans with a hunter green hoodie that would be sure to cover her arms and chest. Reve actually picked something out too- black jeans, and a white blouse.

We had Reve's hacking skills and _other_ skills to thank for getting us an apartment in a complex. She also managed to knab us a laptop as Moriko and I went to the market and knab some food.  
"If we plan on living here," I pointed out, "We can't just steal food for ourselves the whole time."  
"-Which is why I am creating fake identities," Reve said as she typed away, "be thankful I was friends with _Iopov."  
_"You had friends before us," Moriko said jokingly. Reve mildly glared.

I briefly remembered Reve mentioning Iopov (a name that meant Hacker) before, but I only met a few times, as did Moriko. He was a hacker- really good with computers. I was glad he could though and apparently taught Reve how to as well.

"So, what's the story then," I asked curiously.  
"We're all cousins," Reve replied smoothly, "Reve Effroi, Moriko Tenshi, and Kato Skrapi."

I smiled- realizing the joke between the names (Moriko Tenshi- Japanese for Forest Angel, Reve Effroi- French for Dream Terror and Kato Skrapi- Esperanto for Cat Scratch). Our first names, while they were are real names, had meaning as did our last names.

The names were also a part of our past. I was raised in Ireland. My mother was Irish, but my father was from a clan in Mexico. Mother had to learn Esperanto just to speak with him. So, I was raised speaking Esperanto, but because not many people outside of the clans that were in Mexico knew Esperanto, my mother taught me English as well. We moved to America when we separated from our clan. It wasn't without reason though- after all, we _Katojns _viewed our clans (clans were all families branched off from a past family) very close. It was difficult and painful to leave the clan. I winced remembering my family. I wondered what happened to them. Maybe it was for the best though. Mother and I didn't exactly leave on good terms. I didn't even know if they were still alive. Yet, I viewed Moriko and Reve as my _fratinoj, _sisters, now and they were my new family- a new clan.

Reve was from France (Moriko and I met her when she was transferred to the place they kept us captive in America), hence her name Reve that meant Dream in French. I didn't know that much about her though. I knew that her parents and her didn't get along and her species was a bit rare. It was rare since they weren't known for their fighting skills, brains over brawn. My people would have easily defeated Reve's clan (well, she calls family her _Tribu), _because her species were a bit _malfortajn- weak._ As far as I knew though, there were at least three of her species left besides Reve. I didn't understand her species. Her species were the _SonĝoEntrudulo,_ _Dream Intruders-_though most people called them _Dream Weavers, _but my language doesn't have a word for _Weaver._ I did know that most of her kind were cold and didn't show much emotion. Reve never mentioned her family though, so I always wondered what happened.

Moriko was raised in China for a while, and for a while in Japan as well, so her name meant Forest in Japanese. She was what my people called an _Arbaro Locutor, Forest Speaker._ Though, most people called them a Forested Angel. I winced remembering her screams- she _used_ to have angel wings that retracted in her human form- hence the species _Forested Angel_. But the government had clipped them. They had yet to grow back. I met her in America when our _gentoj,_ family, had crossed paths. Apparently, our _gentoj_ were there for the same reasons. Her mother and father left Japan to protect the wildlife and because of some bad family relations. It was odd to see our two species getting along so well, but it worked out. Moriko and I formed a strong bond- in a way, I imprinted on her as my sister- and soon after we were best friends for a few years, we were captured.

All our names also had to do with our abilities and species. Despite everything, we all only shared two languages in common- English and Japanese.

"Also, I have taken the liberty of enrolling us in Ouran High School Academy- after all, we are intelligent enough for it."  
I hissed and Moriko pouted. Reve rolled her eyes,

"If we plan to live here- for who knows how long- we must blend in. Blending in does require to go to school."

Reve brought up the page for the school to show us. I raised an eyebrow- it looked like a school for the rich kids. Leave it to Reve to only settle for the best.

"I have also taken the liberty of setting up a bank account- hacking the computers was easy and I transferred quite the bit of money."

"So no stealing," I asked.  
"No stealing- stealing might get us caught."  
I scoffed,  
"Us getting caught would end up with quite a few people dead," I smiled.

"Exactly- if we plan to lay low, we mustn't draw attention to ourselves."

I nodded.

A few hours later (after we had stuff in the apartment and went to do more shopping), I was bored out of mind so I kept bugging Reve. I poked her and she scowled as it drew blood,  
"Put those _claws _away."

I smiled sheepishly,  
"Opps."

**Moriko:**

I felt a bit of pity for Reve. I knew how much Kato's claws could hurt sometimes. I was just glad we were immune to the poison that her claws had. She retracted her nails so they weren't like sharp claws anymore and more _human._ I grinned as I remembered the few _toys_ I got for Kato. She was more in touch with her instincts than Reve and I were…I tossed the ball of string into Reve's lap.

Reve's eyes widened and Kato purred as she jumped straight into Reve's lap. Reve scowled and glared at me as I laughed seeing Kato gleefully play with the string, oblivious to Reve's anger.

"Kato," Reve growled, "Please gain some self-control- Moriko, do _not_ encourage her."

Kato looked at Reve with her sad eyes- something no one could resist. Reve bit her lip and tossed the string into the empty part of the apartment. Kato was after it in a second. She really was a kitty-cat sometimes. I'm just glad I didn't have any catnip- that thing is like weed for cats and when Kato has it, it's like someone flipped a switch. Then again, Kato was a bit more in touch with her sexier side than Reve and I were. That's part of how we got out- she would seduce guards, without actually _doing_ anything, to make a distraction as we got away.

Reve shut her laptop,  
"It's best we get some rest for tomorrow- we will have school."

Kato and I nodded and headed towards our beds. Our beds weren't that much, but was nice for us. After all, it was the most comfortable for our individual species- which was why the apartment was three bedroom. Honestly, to me it was still like a dream- we had food, we had beds, we were…_normal._ We actually had a working bathroom.

My bedroom reflected me, my personality, and _my species. _I had many plants in different pots everywhere- bamboo in the corner, vines, lilies, and orchids. My bed was a traditional mat that had flowers on it that laid on the floor. I loved nature, but in the corner I had a bag of gifts- gifts for Kato and Reve for Christmas (which was sort of soon).

Kato's bedroom was…different for my tastes. She had a pet cat (a stray she took in) named _Moonshine _since it was white. Moonshine lived in Kato's room, since Reve didn't like cats. Hence why Kato had a litter box, cat toys, scratching post, water, cat bed and cat food in the room- that didn't stop the jokes though. Kato also had her things- her bed with a lot of pillows and blankets, dresser, and a few other odd things.

Reve, I think, had the most _normal _bedroom- plain white bed, desk, and a few other things like a dresser. Then again, if anyone could pass off like a normal person it would be Reve. Still, I don't think she, or any of us, could survive school.


	3. Ouran High School

**Author Note:**

**Reply to reviews:** **Kaylee-sempai- I think you just did a better character analysis on my character (Reve) than I could have done. With that said, I have taken your pairing suggestions into consideration.** **MorikoTheHalfAngel- You're right but Tenshi is angel (about ninety percent sure), ane. P.S. I will PM you about the pairing suggestion.** **~CWA**

**(P.S. Please review!)**

**Chapter 2- Ouran High School:**

**Moriko:  
**I stretched and popped my back when I got up and yawned. I was the only one who would get up on time- mostly because of what I was. I walked to Reve's room to wake her up. As bad as she was in the morning, she wasn't as bad as Kato.

"Reve, time to wake up," I said tiredly and she shifted in her sleep.

I sighed realizing I would have to do it the hard way. I walked over to the window and opened the blinds and then quickly took away her covers. She sat up, glaring at me- giving me the glare of death. Luckily, I was used to the glare and ignored it- and the shivers it sent down my spine. My hair on my neck was standing up and I jumped out of the way as she tossed a lamp at me,  
"Let me sleep!"  
"We have school!"  
I left the room and mumbled- I knew that Reve would get up now anyway. I was just glad she threw the lamp and not something too heavy. I started to go and cook breakfast when Reve walked in.  
"We have two hours to get ready, why wake me up so early?"  
"So we would have time for all of us to take showers," I scoffed, "You need to go wake up Kato."  
"Why don't you do it?"  
"_I_ didn't break a lamp."

Reve huffed and headed to wake up Kato. I continued to smirk as I cooked, yet I winced when I heard Reve cursing in French and Kato shouting in Esperanto. When Reve came back in the kitchen, she looked worse than she did yesterday- especially with all the scratches on her.  
"She's up," Reve muttered.

I smirked and set the food on the table, _in three, two one…_Kato was at the table licking her lips. I handed her plate with the best food we've had in a long time. Well, I had a salad, Reve had toast, bacon, and eggs, and Kato had bacon, eggs and milk.

Kato poked the eggs,  
"Did it just move?"

I glared,  
"I am not that bad of a cook."  
"When did you learn to cook," Reve muttered.  
I blushed,  
"I tried."

Kato pushed the plate away,  
"I think I'll stick with my milk."

I stuck my tongue out at her and ate my salad. Kato drank her milk and purred. Reve muttered,  
"Damn it, for once eat like a normal person."

Two hours later, we were just about ready to leave for school.  
"Remember, we _are_ on a scholarship- as I wasn't about to hack enough money so we could afford those _hideous_ uniforms- so _behave."_

I chuckled and Kato rolled her eyes.

**Third Person:**

Haruhi looked out the window and noticed the new students. She heard Kyoya talk about them briefly- but she didn't expect them to be on a scholarship like her. She couldn't really make them out from how far up the window was, but something told her she could expect to see them soon.

"Why can't you wear cute outfits," Tamaki whined to Haruhi, "it would make Daddy very happy!"  
"I am not putting that on, sempai," Haruhi said a bit harsh for the third time that day.

_Dang it, _Moriko thought as she tried to find my class. Kato and Reve had already left her- Reve left because she found the computer lab and Kato left because she found the cafeteria. Moriko looked at the schedule in her hands as she walked. She continued to walk until she ran into something…scratch that someone. She landed on her butt with an 'oomph.'

Mori looked at the girl who ran into him. She was obviously one of the new students, and one on a scholarship. She was shorter than Mori, but only about a foot taller than Hunny. She had long dirty blonde hair pulled into a dragon's tail. Yet, despite the hair, her eyes showed Japanese heritage since they were dark and a bit pointed. She wore jeans and a dark hunter green hoodie.

Hunny smiled,  
"Hi!"

She looked a bit confused as Mori helped her up.

"Hi?"  
"I'm Hunny and this is Mori," Hunny introduced cutely, "What's your name?"  
"Moriko."

"Do you like sweets?"

Moriko's eyes lit up, yet when she noticed the way Mori looked…she blushed slightly.

**Kato:**

I headed to my first class and my ears twitched at the noise- silence. It was actually silent. I noticed an empty seat behind this blond guy. As soon as I sat down, the blonde guy turned around and smiled.  
"Why, hello _princess, _you must be the new student, allow me to introduce myself,"  
He pulled out a rose and handed it to me. I raised an eyebrow as he continued,  
"I am Souh Tamaki, and what is the name of the lovely princess?"  
"Kato."  
"Tamaki," this black haired glasses guy said, "stop bothering the new student."

"I am not bothering her," Tamaki whined.  
"Actually, I would appreciate it if you left me alone," I pointed out.

He got wide eyes and then retreated to sulking in his seat. I raised an eyebrow, _are those mushrooms? Is that normal? Heck, is that even human?_ The black haired guy turned to me,  
"I apologize for him. I am Ootori Kyoya," he said with a smile that I knew was fake since Reve did it a lot. I nodded a hello.

After school, I was happy to leave. I barely got to see Reve or Moriko though. I don't know what happened to them, though I did get to see them at lunch and we did eat together then. It was at lunch that we shared what we did and 'learned.' Reve was unhappy to learn I slept through one class, but it wasn't exactly my fault. Actually, it was hard to sleep when I could hear these two ginger twins whispering about 'how creepy that chick is' and a few other people whispering too. It was at lunch that Moriko said that she would be in music room three after school- apparently this cute tiny blonde kid asked her too. Reve said she met an intelligent guy with glasses that actually managed to impress her.

There was a problem though. I needed to find Reve first, mostly because I knew where Moriko would be. Eventually, I found Reve in the library.

"Why are you here," I asked and she sighed,  
"Honestly, it the _only_ quiet place here."

I dragged me out of her quite location to go find Moriko. Still, Reve managed to get out of my grip so I wasn't dragging her around, but she calmly followed me. We headed straight to Music Room #3.

"See, she said as the doors opened I told you she'd be here-"

We both stopped. I blinked in surprise.

**Third Person:**

The twins were the first to notice their new guests- the new students. It looked like all three new students were at the club. Moriko was by Hunny eating sweets with him and Mori. She wasn't that much taller than Hunny actually- and she had long dirty blonde hair and dark pointed eyes.

Still, the twins looked at the other two students. One they recognized as the creepy girl they saw before. She had pale skin, dark red hair that went to her shoulders and was perfectly straight- even going over her left eye, bright blue eyes (well the one that was showing), and she wore a dark black dress that was scoop neck and went to her knees. She looked creepy with her over her eye and the dark clothing.

The other girl, however, noticed the way the twins stared at the creepy one for too long and she glared at them. The twins shivered- she reminded them of Kyoya. She had long, jet black hair that went to her waist-, which said something since she was very tall and thin. She had bright pink eyes that stood out. She looked a bit more professional than the other two new students in her white blouse and black slacks.

"Kato! Reve," Moriko smiled.  
"It seems we have new guests," Tamaki said as he bowed and handed them a rose, "Welcome princesses."

"Nice to see you again too, Blondie."  
Moriko chuckled and the twins laughed. Reve sighed, _there goes my order for her to behave._ Tamaki retreated to his corner.

"We take it back," the twins said, "we like you!"

They put their arms around Kato's shoulders. Moriko glared,  
"Get your hands off my cousin."

They pouted,  
"Cousin?"  
"We're all cousins," Moriko pointed out, "Reve, Kato and me."

"But of course," Kyoya said, making a mental note to look up their information as soon as he could.

Moriko still glared at the twins though since Kato didn't really care. Mori watched interested. Reve headed to Kyoya- the guy she met before.  
"Where is everyone," she asked.  
"The Host Club is over- therefore all our guests have left- with the exception of Moriko, who has to stay at the club for the rest of the year to make up for her debt."  
"Debt?"  
Moriko chuckled,  
"I may, or may not, have accidentally broke an expensive tea set."


	4. Black Magic Club

**Chapter 3- Black Magic Club:**

**Reve:  
**I sighed as I kept doing the math over and over again in my head. Even with me and Kato pitching in with Moriko's debt, it would take the full year to get done. Then again, Kato wasn't in the club. She would work when she pleased, but instead of each day of work taking out - yen, it would only take out 1/3 of that amount. Even if I was in the club, because Kyoya refused to compromise, each day of work still was only half the amount of the average amount.

I really needed to mediate though. I had to get control over my emotions. It was dangerous if I showed too much emotion. Due to me being a dream weaver, my powers revolve around my mind. Therefore, if there is too much going on in my mind it can cause a power rampage. I bit my lip. I still remembered the _last_ power rampage I had. It wasn't pretty. Besides, if I managed to get a grip on my emotions and become a _model dream weaver…_maybe my mother would finally accept me- even after all these years. Despite a mild hatred of her, I did want her acceptance. Yet, she was never willing to give it especially since she kicked me out of my _trubu __(__family) _when I was very small. Then again, if she hadn't done that I wouldn't have meet Iopov. He was a dream weaver too- a _model_ one. I was surprised that someone had yet to discover him. Though I supposed if he didn't want to be found, then there wasn't anything to do. He was like a brother to me- especially since it was his mother that raised me.

I sat down at the chair in the living room.

"You okay," Kato asked, "you seem mad, you and you _never_ show anger."  
"I may not show doesn't mean I am not mad."  
"No kidding."

I glared at her and she gulped,  
"Moriko and I are going to the park- wanna come?"  
"Very well."

If anything, going to the park would be a nice distraction from my tendency to over-think.

As soon as we entered the park, I felt the presence of the people I had hoped to avoid.

"STARLIGHT KICK!"  
A can came flying and I caught it just before it hit my head. The host club soon came running over. Tamaki had wide eyes and the twins laughed.

"To catch that was rather impressive," Kyoya said. I nodded my head in a greeting and then dropped the can to rub my hand.

"You're hurt," Hunny asked. I shook my head,  
"I would rather it be my hand than my head, I'm fine."

Kato rolled her eyes- well, eye. Moriko smiled,  
"Why are you all here?"  
"It's a fun trip," Hikaru said as he twin continued,

"-to actually be in a commoner's park."  
"Commoner's park," the twins chanted as they spun in circles together, "commoner's park!"

Haruhi sighed and it was then that Moriko's eyes widened. I supposed she just noticed Haruhi's attire- jean Capri's, a pink-ish shirt.  
"You're a girl?"

Haruhi smiled and Tamaki gulped.  
"Of course she- he isn't!"  
"So 'he' just likes to wear woman clothing," Moriko asked confused.

I sighed,  
"Don't let them fool them so easily Moriko- yes, Haruhi is a girl."  
"You knew," Haruhi asked.  
"It's a bit obvious," Kato answered. Moriko huffed and Mori looked amused.

I drank my coffee, something I hadn't had in a very long time. Moriko walked into the kitchen with wide eyes that morning.  
"You're awake?"  
"To be awake would infer I went to sleep in the first the place, which I didn't."  
"Why didn't you sleep?"  
"Research, now go wake up Kato."  
"Why me?"  
"I did it last time," I said pointing to the scratches- which I had to conceal. Luckily, I was able to find tutorials online to conceal the scratches before we got to school the other morning. Moriko sighed and headed to Kato's room. I smirked when I heard Moriko cursing and Kato screamed,  
"TOO FREAKING COLD!"

I think that Moriko decided to remove Kato's blankets to wake her up. That was a bad thing to do to a cat-like creature, especially in the winter.

**Kato:**

I was making cat-like growls as I made my way through school. I wasn't in a good mood- not even close. I managed to avoid the Host Club all day, but now it was after school and I would have to go see them. Unless I put it off. I smirked_, Metanteĝinsonis bone__ (Putting it off sounded good). _I scowled momentarily. No many knew that since English wasn't my first tongue, I thought in Esperanto. Not that it really mattered, but it was handy if I was to come across a _MensaAtacante (Mental Attacker). _I knew many species, including Reve's, that would be considered a mental attacker or was able to read thoughts. Thinking in Esperanto, in a way, was like a survival skill to me.

At least Moriko had broken my habit of going back and forth between Esperanto and English when I was speaking. Then again, Reve also had a habit of speaking French and Japanese in one sentence. I supposed it was easier to explain switching between French and Japanese when you first moved to Japan than it was trying to explain why you switched between Japanese (or English) and Esperanto, a dead language.

As I wondered around, I found a rose garden. I didn't like gardens all that much, but I made a mental note to mention it to Moriko later-she would love it there.

"Ah, such a wonderful visitor!"

I turned to see a guy in a dark purple cloak that was almost black. He had dark green hair poking out of the cloak and blue eyes. On one hand, he had this odd cat-like puppet.

"Who are you," I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I am Nekozawa Umehito a and this," he held out the puppet, its arm waving a hello, "is Beelzenef. but the real question, is who are you?"  
"I'm Skrapi Kato," I tried to say my name the proper way to say it in Japanese, but it didn't sound right to me, "just call me Kato."

"And why is such a lovely dark lady doing out in such harsh hours of the sun?"  
I looked at him in the confusion. Then it clicked. Moriko once mentioned an guy in a cloak that stopped by the club and everyone thought he was creepy. It turned out, she had said, that he also had a condition against the sun. Yet, why was he calling me a lovely mistress of the night?

"I could ask you the same thing, Umehe-Umahe-…Nekoze-Nekozi-…may I call you Neko?"  
He smiled slightly and his puppet seemed to blush as the little puppet rubbed the back of his puppet neck,  
"Such a lady of the dark is allowed to call me whatever she pleases."

I smiled faintly. I wasn't used to such…lovely appraise and frankly, I did enjoy it. Still, Neko, even if our names both meant cat, was a rather _neparafremdulo, an odd stranger. _Still, I hoped we would be friends. He seemed a bit different than most of the rich bastards, as Haruhi says.

**Moriko:**

I enjoyed eating cake with Mori and Hunny. I looked over to where Reve was seated by Kyoya- both were talking, about what I could only guess. Either way, Reve seemed to be enjoying herself and I didn't see that fake 'cool' smile on Kyoya. His expressions seemed genuine, as did Reve's for once. I wondered where Kato was. It was after the club had closed, yet we still haven't seen Kato.

"I admit," Kyoya said to Reve, "You are rather impressive."

"Thank you," Reve said, "I admit that you are rather impressively smart as well."

I smirked and then looked over to Mori- who was already starring at me. As soon as I looked at him, he looked away. I blushed slightly. Mori was…a rather different human that was for sure. I didn't know what it was about him. Yet, the way he fawned over Hunny- taking care of him and everything, reminded me of well, me. The host club has seen how much I would take care of Kato. She was rather oblivious at times.

Kato burst through the door, but she looked happier. I wonder what got her in a good mood.

"What has you in such a good mood," Reve asked with a raised eyebrow. Kato smiled and held out her hand…that had a weird cat puppet on it. The twins gasped and backed away as Tamaki cried,  
"Nooooo!"  
"I'm part of the Black Magic Club," Kato said cheerily, "And I got my own Beelzenef! Though, I call her Bell for short."

I was taken back- it was like someone took all the things that made Kato happy, stirred them in a blender, and then made her drink it. She was _never_ this cheery. The guy in the black, well it was dark purple but it looked black, cloak was at the door behind Kato. I think his name was Nekozawa or something like that.  
"I shall see you tomorrow, lovely mistress of the night."

He bowed slightly and I smiled, _ah, that explains it. Nothing appeals to the cat more than praise- I think it has something to do with Egyptians worshipping cats in the past. Geesh, if he keeps doing that though Kato's ego will be through the roof._

_"_Interesting," Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up, "Apparently the president of the Black Magic Club has taken quite the liking to you."


	5. A Day In The Life

**Chapter 4- A Day In The Life:**

Reve:

I was awake all night again. This time it wasn't for research. I just needed to mediate- a lot. Kyoya kept giving me odd compliments that frankly, I was not used to getting. I was used to being ridiculed, shamed….not…flattered. I needed to mediate to try and contain my emotions. I just- I needed to, a lot.

To my surprise it wasn't Moriko that brought me back to reality after my meditation, it was Kato.

"You're awake?"  
She scoffed.  
"I've been awake for the past hour. Moriko already is headed to school."

My eyes widened, _I didn't mean to mediate that long._ Kato titled her head,  
"You okay?"

I bit my lip,

"I'm fine."

In reality I wasn't fine. Kato had brought me out of meditation too early and I wasn't complete. Day was going to be a _long_ day.  
**Third Person:**

The twins shivered.  
"Come on," they protested, "She's creepy!"  
Haruhi hit the back of their heads,  
"You idiots! You can't just judge someone on their looks!"  
Tamaki looked to Hunny and Mori,  
"What do you think of the new students?"

Hunny smiled,  
"Moriko-chan is so sweet! She even likes animals just like Takashi!"

"Reve seems rather intelligent," Kyoya remarked, "Yet I am still unable to find bits of information that seem to be missing, their records are a bit too clean for my tastes."

The twins blinked,  
"Did Kyoya-"  
"-just compliment-"

"-another person?"

The twins sighed dramatically,  
"The world must be coming to an end!"

Then they smirked evilly,

"Unless Kyoya has a little crush-"

Kyoya glared at them and they shut up in fear. Tamaki tackled Kyoya,  
"OHH MOMMY FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE!"  
Kyoya growled and pushed Tamaki off. He pushed up his glasses,

"I do not have any feelings for her…I do, however, admire her intelligence."

Reve and Moriko then walked through the doors. Moriko chuckled softly at the sight of Tamaki in his 'emo corner' growing mushrooms and Reve sighed. Upon seeing Moriko and Reve, Tamaki came out of his funk,  
"DAUGHTERS! DADDY IS SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

He handed them their outfits,

"Go make Daddy proud!"

"Please do hurry though," Kyoya said, "We are hosting today's events outside in the garden."

Nekozawa, or Neko as deemed by Kato, hummed a creepy tune as he went into the Black Magic Club. He was looking forward to seeing Kato in the club. It was her first _full_ day as part of the club after all. Not only that, but Nekozawa got a sense that something was different about her. Something _dark_ about her. It was _captivating._ The dark aura that wrapped around Kato was simply _divine._ Yet, he sensed a similar aura around Reve and Moriko- whom he met before. Still, something different about Kato. She was beautiful, to him she was anyway. She seemed like she was suited for the dark occult.

Sure enough, after school, she did show up with her Beelzenef doll on her hand. Yet, it was dyed black and he recalled her calling it Bell.

"You dyed it?"  
"You didn't say I couldn't," she pouted.

Nekozawa blushed slightly and shifted his feet.

"Welcome to the Black Magic Club."  
"Where are all the members?"

Nekozawa glared,

"Unfortunately there is not many besides you and I that give the black occult a chance."

Kato blinked and her puppet looked confused.

"Interesting."

Reve drank her tea as she watched the antics of the club. Today was a 'traditional Japanese' cosplay, complete with kimonos- to Moriko's delight. Moriko wore a light green kimono that had dark green trims and a dark green wrap. Reve wore a white kimono that had a faint light purple trim and a slightly darker purple wrap. Reve looked over to Moriko. Moriko seemed to be enjoying her time with Mori. If Reve wasn't mistaken, it seemed as if Moriko and Mori did keep blushing.

Kyoya looked at the woman across from him. The club was already gone with their clients gone yet they decided to stay at the garden for a while. He looked at Reve, something about her was a bit…_different._ She seemed very cold, even more so than him. Yet, she showed signs that she really did care about her cousins. She was smart, maybe even more so than him- dare he say it. She was…amazing.

Mori looked at Moriko. Something about her was different- he just couldn't place his finger out. She was much short than him, only being a bit taller than Hunny. Still, she acted tough when needed, despite her size. It was obvious she cared about her cousins and protected them, much like he did with Hunny. Moriko was very sweet and she loved the different sweets and treats that the club provided. She almost liked sweets as much as Hunny. She loved animals, even more than Mori did. She was beautiful and had a natural beauty.

Hunny glanced between his cousin and Moriko. He knew that Mori was feeling something towards Moriko- even if neither of them knew it, Hunny knew that there was feelings between the two of them. He couldn't help but feel a little bit sad though- he did like Moriko as well. Yet, he knew it would _never_ work, not by the way she looks at Mori and the way he looked back.

"STARLIGHT KICK!"  
Tamaki kicked the can and the twins whistled at how far and hard it was kicked. However, Tamaki missed…The twins started to laugh. Reve chuckled and that was when everyone turned to her in shock. Reve continued to chuckle. Kyoya blinked.  
"Are you alright," Moriko asked a bit concerned.

Reve bit her lip and held her side as if in pain. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. Moriko looked at her cousin in concern. She glared at the twins and they gulped. She was beside Reve in a minute,  
"You need to go meditate. Come on."  
"I'm fine-"

"No, you are not. Come."

"I'm fine," Reve said a bit more forcibly and then she held her side again.

"Now."

To everyone's surprise Moriko picked up Reve- who was about six feet tall, taller than Moriko's five foot frame- and held Reve over her shoulder. Moriko looked to the host club,  
"She is actually very light- I'm sorry about all this."

Moriko carried a slightly peeved Reve away.

Nekozawa didn't know what was wrong with him. He kept blushing around Kato and he was…_happier._ She was so excited for the dark arts though. It was nice to see someone else so enchanted by the dark. In a few ways though, she reminded him of cat oddly enough, especially by the way she hissed at him a few times.


	6. Suspicions

**Chapter 5- Suspicions:**

**Kato:**

Even though it has been a week since I woke up Reve too early from her meditation, they still wouldn't let me live it down. Reve was ashamed by it- I could tell by the way she seemed uncomfortable around the hosts. Still, I could understand why they were a bit mad at me or at least concerned. It was dangerous for Reve to show too much emotion for more than one reason. One reason was that it was more likely for people to suspect something if she showed emotion.

Dream Weavers, though I may never fully understand them, were very complex. One of the reasons they were deemed 'mentally superior.' I imagine that their minds must have a lot of layers in it. Still, when they did show emotion the mark- wherever it may be- tends to glow a little bit. Not by much, though I did catch it.

It still amazed me that Reve was unable to show emotion. It wasn't that she couldn't, sort of. She seemed as if she didn't _want_ to show emotion as well. I know Dream Weavers are known to be cold, sly, and cunning. I have only met one Dream Weaver, besides Reve and Iopov, but he was just plain _robotic._ There was a different between being not showing emotions, but still having them nonetheless, and just being a plain _robot._

**Third Person:**

"Aliens," Tamaki whispered and then louder stated, "They must be aliens!"  
Haruhi, who just entered the room, looked to Kyoya for answers. He pushed up his glasses as Tamaki ranted,

"Sadly," Kyoya said to Haruhi, "Tamaki seemed to delude himself that Reve, and by lesser extent Kato and Moriko, are not human."  
"ALIENS," Tamaki shouted as his 'mind theatre' went into overdrive, "Come to Earth to deceive us and kidnap us to their space ship for examining!"  
"Or," Tamaki said, "they're secret alien spies, sent to enter society and take notes of all our weaknesses!"  
Haruhi looked to Kyoya,  
"Just why does he insist all that, anyway?"  
"He swears that when Reve had her, shall we say breakdown, last week that he saw her side glowing."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, that was crazy- even for Tamaki.

"OHHH DON'T WORRY DAUGHTER," Tamaki cried as he clung to Haruhi, "I WON'T LET THE MEAN ALIENS GET YOU!"

"Sempai, they're just as human as us," Haruhi said annoyed.

"Maybe not," the twins said,

"-they are a bit off-  
"-not _alien_ off-"  
"-but still off,"  
"Besides-"  
"That dark one really is creepy," they both shivered.

Haruhi glared,_ judgmental rich bastards. _Kato seemed nice enough to her- sure, she was a bit aggressive. Though, it appeared that aggression was a way she showed affection. Moriko was alright as well and Reve was…Reve.

When Reve and Moriko entered the host club, they knew something was different. Reve felt that the auras in the room were a bit different. All the hosts were cosplaying as pirates. The twins were the first to pay attention that they were there and immediately handed them their cosplaying outfits for the day. Moriko and Reve sighed in the changing room- they decided to change in the same room since one outfit had a corset on it and it was nearly impossible to tie one of those without help. Moriko was handed the outfit with the corset, but due to it not being flattering (she hated corsets) and because Moriko had all the marks to cover, they switched outfits.

Moriko helped tie the corset on Reve's back. As Reve finished putting the rest of her costume on, Moriko adjusted the eye patch and the hat. Reve fixed Moriko's hair so it was more like a pirate's. Reve put a bit of makeup on to make her eyes a bit darker. When they were finished, they stepped out.

Kyoya was a bit flustered at seeing Reve. She had a tight red corset, which managed to still be a bit modest due to Reve's mostly lean figure. It covered all the way to her hips- barely. She had the long, black, flowing skirt that had tattered and torn ends to give it a more pirate look. She even wore the black fishnet stockings and pirate boots. On her head she wore the red bandana.

Mori blushed slightly at seeing Moriko. It wasn't that was dressed sexy or anything, but she was dressed rather well and cute. She had the dark brown pants that were tucked into the knee-high black boots. She wore a white shirt that was long-sleeved, had a puffy collar, and puffy cuffs. She even had the eye patch and pirate hat on.

She smiled as Kato walked in with her 'Bell puppet' on her hand.

"Didn't you have a Black Magic Club meeting," Moriko asked.  
"Not today- and what are you wearing?"  
The twins grinned evilly,  
"Glad you made it-"  
"-we have _just_ the outfit fit for you."

Kato sighed as she was in the changing room. She kind of liked the outfit- that was the sad part. She walked out with a smile. Her hair still covered her eye and she thought her dress was more of a gunslinger outfit, or a show-girl, but she supposed it still fit the theme. It was mostly dark gray, but had a low-cut neckline. There were black ruffles at the ends and on the sleeves. It stopped mid-thigh in the front, but was longer in the back. She liked it. **(A/N: Look at the cover for the story to see it because that's what the cover is- Kato in her dress)**

All throughout the club, Reve was well aware of Tamaki's antics. She was a bit confused at first- even if she didn't show it- as to why Tamaki kept glancing at her, Kato, and Moriko and why he kept trying to spy on them. However, she did a quick mental sweep- similar to mind reading- yet his thoughts didn't make sense to her. His mind was practically a theatre and everything was drama. Though, after the mental sweep, she was well aware that he did have feelings for Haruhi- but didn't really accept the feelings yet. She hated to mind sweep people, mostly because it was rude of her to do so without content. But she found her actions justified. If he threatened her, or worse, her _sisters,_ then he would have to be taken care of.

It seemed like forever until the host club was finally over. Moriko bit her lip- she felt a bit dehydrated without drinking for so long. Mori looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright," he asked in a deep voice. She swayed,  
"I'm fine…I'm fine."

She closed her eyes and kept on swaying. As she fell, Mori caught her.  
"Heat stroke," he whispered, "odd," louder he continued, "we need water!"

Even after they got home, Moriko was still embarrassed.  
"Hey," Kato said, "it's fine. Look at the bright side, Mori was the one that caught you."

Moriko blushed heavily. How could she forget that? Reve went to the kitchen and grabbed some coffee,

"It doesn't really matter. Winter break starts this weekend and Christmas is next week."

Kato blinked,  
"Really?"  
"Indeed," Reve said as she took a sip of her drink- personally, she liked tea but she needed coffee to stay awake, "Luckily, we have done our Christmas shopping-"  
"-Actually," Moriko said, "We haven't. I mean, I think we should get something for the hosts."  
"What's the point if we won't even see them next week?"  
"We might- besides we can give it to them the week after anyway."

Reve sighed as she knew that Moriko had a point. It would be rude if they didn't get gifts for their, dare she say it, _new friends._

**Reve:  
**After a shopping spree, a week before Christmas, I was glad to finally get some sleep. In dreams, I was actually able to show emotion freely, without worrying about my powers and I was glad about that. I was also glad that as a dream weaver, I was always fully aware in dreams- it was a gift and curse.

_When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a white daze. Once I could fully see, I was in a café- that was odd…it looked almost liked-_

_"__Reve."_

_I turned to see Iopov. His brown hair hung in front of his yellow eyes slightly and he wore his signature suit. I supposed it was a communication plain then. A communication plain is what Dream Weavers used to communicate to each other. Each weaver had his or her own plain, a comfort place. When communicating, they project that plain into a weaver's mind and they communicate to through their 'dream-selves,' so to say. _

_"__Iopov," I greeted and then I was engulfed in a large hug.  
"I was worried about you."  
Even though I knew weavers could express emotion in a dream, it still surprised me for Iopov to show a lot of emotion._

_"__I haven't heard from you," he explained, "and I had some good news!"_

_He smiled and I smiled back as he continued,  
"I can come visit you guys for Christmas!"  
"That's great," I exclaimed, "I'm pleased to be able to see you- you can stay with us at the apartment."  
"-I can always get a hotel."  
"I insist."_


	7. Christmas

**Chapter 6- Christmas:**

Moriko:

_I smiled as I held hands with Mori. We were about to kiss when-  
"So this is what you dream about," Reve said with a smirk._

_I jumped and Mori vanished.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I was meditating but I wanted to let you know that Iopov will be here for Christmas and for you and Kato to be on your best behaviors."_

_"__Can't you tell Kato that yourself?"  
"Honestly, I don't want to know what that cat dreams about," she shivered._

I understood why Reve wanted Iopov to stay at the apartment. She missed him. She wouldn't admit it, but she did. I expected him to stay at the apartment with us, but what I didn't expect was Iopov to sleep in Reve's room. I was going to wake up Reve, but instead of finding her asleep- I found Iopov asleep in there. I sighed, it was Christmas morning and yet no one else besides me was awake. However, I decided to let Kato and Iopov sleep. When I went into the living room, still in my PJ's, I found Reve.

She was asleep on the couch, still in her PJ's, with her butt sticking up in the air as she cuddled to a pillow. I never understood how someone like Reve could look cute while sleeping. I sighed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

**Iopov:  
**I didn't bother changing before I left the room. I wasn't surprised that Reve's room was a bit plain- she was a simple person, well dream weaver. I found Reve asleep on the couch and I blushed slightly. She looked so cute and still beautiful. I headed to the kitchen where I found Moriko- still in her PJ's as well.

"Merry Christmas," Moriko smiled as she put a Santa hat on my head. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to understand it.

Still, Christmas was a wonderful holiday. I actually liked it. This was my first Christmas with Reve since she came back though- and I had a special gift for her. I enjoyed having Christmas with Reve. It was the one holiday where she seemed to enjoy herself- sort of. I did notice she is happier with Kato and Moriko though. I think that she needed a few sisters.

Still, I really missed her and I was worried sick about her when she was captured. I spend all three years looking for her, I refused to give up. In the end, it did end up with my father dead and her being transferred to America since I broke into the Institute for her. Another year or so later, she showed up again- escaped from the American SCP Foundation. I was more than happy to help her set up a new life with Moriko and Kato.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS," a loud voice came from the front door as there was loud knocking. Moriko gulped.

**Third Person:**

"Sempai," Haruhi said to Tamaki, "they might still be asleep."  
"Nonsense! The light is on!"  
"I still don't understand it," the twins said,  
"First the boss is certain that the girls are aliens-"  
"-yet he makes us all come on a trip to visit them for Christmas."  
Tamaki turned,  
"Aliens or not- a host is a host and the host club is family! I am sure they'll like the gifts!"

All the hosts held a present for each of the girls- three presents per host for each girl. After all, they were rich and had the money for it. Haruhi, however, just had three small gifts.  
"Oh, look, the host club came to play, Beelzenef."

The hosts turned and Tamaki backed away in fright of Nekozawa. He was clashed in his dark robe and dark wig as always, but like the host members, he also wore casual warm clothing in place of the normal uniform. Luckily, he had no reason to suspect Haruhi was a girl since she was dressed in warm clothes- including a thick brown jacket over a baggy sweater. Nekozawa also held a present in his hands.  
"What are you doing here," Tamaki cried horrified.  
"It appears," Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up, "that Nekozawa is here for the same reason we are- to visit Kato, Moriko, and Reve. However, judging he only has one gift- he is here only for Kato."

Nekozawa looked a bit sheepish and his puppet rubbed the back of its neck blushing. Then the door opened. Moriko stood there in her PJs and wide eyes. Mori and Hunny both blushed a bit at seeing her in her PJ's. They weren't anything _bad_ or _too cute,_ just the idea of seeing her when she not _completely dressed (a bra)_ made them blush. She wore sweats that were dark gray with black strips and a green hoodie that she always seemed to be wearing.  
Moriko ushered the hosts, and Nekozawa, inside.

"Merry Christmas," Tamaki cheered and Moriko cheered back,

"Merry Chirstmas! What brings you guys here? I mean, it's Christmas, shouldn't you be with family?"  
Tamaki, having just fully walked in, shivered at the cold,  
"The-Ho-Host Cl-ub," he shivered, "is fam-family. Wh-why is it so c-cold?"  
Moriko shrugged,  
"Not sure, but please be quiet. I don't want to wake Reve, or Kato."

It was then that Kyoya noticed Reve and he blushed. She was…_underdressed_ to say the least. She wore a white button-up shirt, it was clear she wore _nothing_ under it, and wore no pants. Instead, she sported bright purple underwear. It didn't help that she had her butt in the air as she cuddled into the pillow on the couch.

"She really needs her sleep," Moriko said, "she hadn't slept in a few days."

She glared at Kyoya barely and that tore his eyes away from Reve. Then, he noticed another man standing in the doorway of the kitchen- clad in nothing but his long, blue plaid boxers and a Santa hat. Kyoya glared. Moriko noticed everyone was looking at Iopov and he walked forward as she introduced them,  
"Iopov, this is Tamaki, the twins, Nekozawa, Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny. Everyone this is Iopov."  
"Why is he here," the twins asked glared, taking him as a pervert.  
"I'm Reve's closet friend, besides Kato and Moriko," Iopov answered smoothly in a monotone voice, "It is only natural that I wish to spend Christmas with her."

Mori relaxed his stance slightly and Tamaki began to yell,  
"IT IS INDECENT! ONLY IN YOUR BOXERS IN THE HOME OF THREE BEAUTIFUL PRINCESSSES!"

"They don't mind," Iopov said with narrowed eyes, "Moriko and Kato could care less. Reve has said that she wouldn't take notice of me in boxers. Besides, I am unaffected by the cold."

Iopov then noticed that Reve shifted on the couch slightly at the noise. He narrowed his eyes at the boys as he took a blanket off the couch and placed it over her. A few moments later, Kato walked in. She was wrapped with a large fluffy black blanket around her. She looked at everyone with tired eyes. Moriko raised an eyebrow,

"You're up?"  
"Couldn't sleep," Kato muttered tiredly, "too much noise…too dang cold."

"It wouldn't be that cold if you actually slept with clothes on."

Kato stuck out her tongue as a reply. Tamaki, along with the others, blushed at what was inferred. Nekozawa was red as the Santa hat on Iopov's head.

"A bra and underwear are comfortable," Kato said.

The others relaxed slightly, still red, that at least she wasn't _completely_ naked under the blanket. Nekozawa was trying to catch his breath.

"Besides," Kato said as she yawned, "You never complained about me before, _kromvi neniamplendispriReveankaŭ ne."  
'Besides you never complained about Reve either.' _Kyoya raised an eyebrow, recognizing it as Esperanto- an ancient form of Spanish. Tamaki, in his mind, was convinced Kato was speaking 'alien.' Moriko sighed,  
"Kato, please only talk in Japanese and English so we understand you."

Kato scowled,  
"Immma too tired to talk in Japanese," Kato yawned.  
"And please," Moriko said, "get dressed- if anything for the sake of our company. You too Iopov."

Iopov shrugged and went to Reve's room to change. Kato blushed heavily just noticed they had company. The blanket started to slip from her grip in shock and Nekozawa blushed heavily noticing her bra. Kato then ran back to room in a second.  
"I apologize."

Soon, Iopov was back- fully dressed in his suit. Kato was back as well, expect she dressed for the holiday- a red sweater that was a bit tight, a black skirt, and red and white stockings that ended just above her knees. Moriko sighed as she went to get dressed- leaving Iopov and a blushing Kato behind.  
"We have to wake her up," Kato said sighing.  
"What's so wrong about waking her up," Hunny asked cutely.  
Kato winced,  
"She isn't exactly a morning person."  
"If I recall correctly," Iopov said, "neither are you. In fact, you are worse than her. However, I can wake her up."

Kato shrugged,  
"Your funeral."

Iopov showed no emotion as he knelt beside the couch and looked at Reve. He put a hand to her forehead- a dream weavers way to wake up one's lover. While Iopov may not be Reve's lover, or anything for that matter (Iopov thought sadly), the gesture was also used to wake up any loved one. The saying, however, was a way Iopov would always wake up Reve when they grew up. She never heard him say it- she was asleep after all. However, he found it easier to say when he knew she couldn't hear him. As well as that, he used his powers to reach into her dreams and wake her up with a peaceful and well-rested mind.

"_Vous devez vous reveiller, mon amour. __Que mon__amour éternel pour vous rejoindre dans vos rêves et vous réveiller avec la paix__,"_ Iopov whispered lovingly.

Tamaki gushed,  
"Ah, French! You speak French! That is such a lovely thing to say to someone when they wake up!"

In Tamaki's mind, he envisioned in the future with Haruhi. They were in bed and Tamaki kissed her forehead as he whispered those loving words.  
"Sempai," Haruhi said, "Snap out of it! What did he say?"

Kyoya felt inclined to listen to what Tamaki had to say (for once). Tamaki smiled,  
"He said, _you need to wake up, my love,"_ Tamaki whispered as hearts formed in his eyes at the romantic saying, "_May my undying love for you reach into your dreams and wake you up with peace."_

Kyoya glared heavily at Iopov. Kato raised an eyebrow and Moriko walked in with an outfit that was also for the Christmas season. She wore an outfit similar to Kato's except instead of red, it was green and the stockings went all the way to her ankle. Reve blinked her eyes open.  
"Wah," she yawned. Iopov smiled and Kyoya was still glaring. Reve, noticed there was company, wrapped the blanket around her and walked to her room to get dressed. Kyoya noted that both Iopov and Reve went to the same room to change- suggesting it was both of their rooms. Kyoya gritted his teeth.

After all the excitement and chaos wore down, the hosts (along with Nekozawa) were invited to stay for the opening of the gifts and for Christmas diner (which Iopov was making). They agreed and luckily, the apartment was big enough for all of them. Reve sat beside Kyoya and Kato, beside Kato sat Nekozawa. The others sat in chairs, while the twins and Hunny sat on the floor. The recliner was a two-seater so Mori and Moriko shared it. Iopov was in the kitchen fixing the large meal as the hosts talked.

"So, Reve," Tamaki said suspiciously, "How long have you known Iopov?"

"His parents raised me since I was very little," Reve answered.  
"Wait, what about your parents Reve-sempai," Haruhi asked.

"My parents disowned me when I was very little. Iopov found me in the streets and his family took me in."

Tamaki, who would usually be in tears at such a story, was thoughtful (after all, he did believe Reve, Kato and Moriko to be aliens), _I got it! Reve, Kato and Moriko are aliens that were sent here when they were little kids! But something happened and they landed on different parts of Earth. A French family, who after they learned she was an alien, kicked Reve out only to be found by Iopov- who was an alien himself!_

Hunny was in tears from the story. Reve was thankful when Iopov called out that diner was ready. However, she was still unaware that Kyoya had a growing hate for Iopov and she was also unaware of Nekozawa's crush on Kato- that was obvious to everyone but Reve and Kato.

They were happy were all happy with the gifts. Kyoya had gotten a new clipboard (Moriko), a new black notebook that even had Kyoya written on the cover in white (Reve), and about six packs of pens (a somewhat gag gift from Kato). Mori had gotten a sword (Moriko), and a book about martial arts (Reve and Moriko). Hunny got a large stuffed blue bunny from the three girls (Kato said it's name was Boo and Hunny loved it). The twins got a bag of gags (Kato), a book about pranks (Moriko and Reve). Tamaki loved his gift as well (a hand-made scarf from the three of them). Haruhi got a necklace from the three girls. Nekozawa got a book of spells from Kato. Iopov received a box of Japanese candy from Kato (since she knew he loved candy), a hand-made scarf from Moriko, and painting supplies from Reve- he was touched she remembered his love for painting (which he was good at).

Tamaki gave each girl a new dress (Reve's was light purple and it was a long, elegant ball gown with no straps and a sweetheart neckline, Moriko's was a light green that went to the floor, was long sleeved, and even went to her neck, Kato's was white- since Tamaki insisted she get out of the dark colors- and was full of ruffles). Mori and Hunny gave the girls each their own sweet. The twins gave each girl one of their mother's designs. Kyoya's gift was knocking off part of their debt. Haruhi had three friendship bracelets to give the girls (Tamaki squealed at how cute it was). Each bracelet was made of blue, purple, black, and green beads. Haurhi even had a matching bracelet on too. Iopov gave Kato and Moriko each souvenir from France. Then, to Kyoya's growing hatred, he gave Reve an elegant necklace made of light purple, dark purple, pink and red jewels.

Not many knew the meaning of the necklace though. Reve didn't since she wasn't taught everything about Dream Weavers. Yet, Iopov did. The necklace meant something. Pink and red meant love since Iopov did feel he loved Reve and light purple for her beauty- Kyoya was the only one besides him that knew those colors meanings (which caused him to grit his teeth). However, since she was a Dream Weaver, Iopov included dark purple, which was a spiritual power. He felt that Reve might need some extra strength. She didn't know it but the dark purple jewels would also increase her powers.

Then came Nekozawa's gift to Kato (he did offer Reve and Moriko a puppet, but they declined). Kato opened the black wrapper, not paying attention to the small holes in the box. She smiled widely when she opened it. Tamaki screamed in horror, the twins laughed. Kyoya looked amused. Inside, a cute little black kitten poked its head out. It had shirt fur and bright yellow eyes.

"So cute," Kato said as she picked the kitten up and cuddled it, "Does he have a name?"

Nekozawa shook his head no- but he was glad that Kato enjoyed her gift. Kato smiled and petted the kitten under his chin,  
"I think his name should be…_Ekvilibro_, _Eli_ for short. It means balance in my native tongue."  
Nekozawa smiled.


	8. Nightmares

**Chapter 7- Nightmares:**

**Kato:**

Iopov had already left back to France. I wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow. I was a bit nervous. At school, I would be with Nekozawa and the more I was with Nekozawa the more…the more I grew to like him.

"What's wrong with me," I muttered to Moonshine.

She stared at me with her bright blue eyes, her fluffy white tail twitching. Moriko and Reve weren't aware of it, but I did bond with cats rather quickly and I knew they had an intelligent mind. Cats understood what people said- and they understood me even more because of what I am. Sometimes, cats understood me better than people did.

"I can't get him off my mind," I continued, "he's…different. There's something about him. I just- I don't know…"

"_Mi kredas ke mi__ŝatas__lin,__kiel li__kiel en__amas," _I muttered,_ I think I like him, like him as in love him. _I touched the necklace around my neck- it was a gift from him. It was a glass skull that was filled with some black liquid.  
"If Reve found out- I don't know what would happen."

I finally was able to get to sleep.

_I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with my father and mother. Both were in their full __Katojns form. Bright red short fur covered my mother's full body. Two big cat ears on her head and a thin cattail were also a part of her. Her bright blue eyes shined with anger. Pitch-black long fur covered my father, like my mother he too had cat ears and a cattail. However, his was longer and fluffy. His yellow eyes shined with disappointed.  
"You're a disgrace," my mother shrieked. I refused to look at her._

_ She was mad at me- I didn't think she would get this mad though. According to her, I was a disgrace to the family because I had gotten in a fight with another Katojns that was part of a clan that was passing through our territory. I killed him._

_ My mother hissed and her long claws scratched my face. My father held her arm back from striking me twice as I looked at her in shook. Blood trickled down my eye. I whimpered as I felt the pain- I knew I wouldn't be able to see through that eye again. _

_"Go for now, we will talk later."_

_ I ran away and I kept running.  
***_

_ I sat crying in the dark. I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. Suddenly, the shadows around me started to move. I jumped back and the shadows moved up from the ground and formed a figure. Then it went from being a shadow, to a person (sort of). A black cloak hid everything and moved like it was alive. The clock opened to reveal a girl my age- least she looked like it. She had black marks all over her pale skin and her eyes were red. She looked at me curiously and I bit my lip. I regonized her- she was what my people called an Ombro Kriento (Shadow Maker). Though their actual species name was Bayangan Iblis (Shadow Demon). I didn't know there were any in America though- I thought they were native to India. She continued to look at me oddly and I prayed she didn't think I was food. _

_ If I had to fight her, I would lose. She would be able to become a shadow anytime I attacked- making me pass through her. Though she could eat my shadow- and me with it. Still, she didn't attack me. She sat down beside me and a piece of shadow from a nearby tree moved towards us. It stopped in front of me and formed the words 'are you alright?'_

_"What's your name?"  
The shadow moved to form, 'Suka.' I didn't comment on how ironic it was that her name meant happiness. 'I didn't know it then- but I gained a new friend. _

_ A week later, Moriko found me. My eye was healed- sort of. Moriko gasped. Her wings folded behind her,_

_"Kato, I heard what you did. What happened?"_

"Kato, please talk to me."

_ For the first time since I was a kitten, I cried.  
"I didn't meant o kill them!"_

_ Yesterday, a few young kids had spotted me and thinking I was a normal cat, they coaxed me out of hiding using milk and meat. When they saw I wasn't a normal cat- they took the water hose and sprayed me with water. I panicked and soon after it was done Suka came and comforted me. There was only so much she could do though. I needed Moriko._

_Another week later, Moriko and I were running. Well, I was running. She was flying. Soon, we were captured. We tried to fight back- killing when needed, but it was hopeless. I noticed shadows moving and taking out men. _

_ I sat in my cell with tears in my eyes as I listened to Moriko's screams. They were cutting off her wings. I found it silly- in a way. This...SCP Foundation….they still study us, observe us, yet they take caution since they knew we were dangerous and ruthless. They didn't know Moriko and I spoke though. They didn't know that we were intelligent. We didn't want them to know. _

_ Eventually, a cage was put near us- Suka. Moriko looked confused when I talked to her. She didn't know about Suka. Though Suka was the silent type._

_ I watched as a cage was set close to ours. She seemed normal enough though. Her skin was pure white; she had pink eyes, pitch-black hair. She had an odd tattoo thing on her side though. It was bright purple and was a symbol of swirls and curls.  
"Who are you," I asked in English._

_"I am…Reve," she said slowly in broken English._

_ We were there for a few years (we were captured when we were about fifteen) and we didn't escape until we were seventeen. As Reve and Moriko ran ahead, I ran back and freed Suka. I didn't know where she went when Reve, Moriko, and I headed to Japan- but I hoped she was safe._

**Reve:  
**_I hated nightmares. I knew this wasn't real- I knew it was a dream, but it still scared me. It was...it was when I was at my weakest._

_"You're a disgrace to this family," my father said coldly, "leave."  
"But father-," I pleaded._

_"You heard your father, leave," Mother said, "we cannot allow an emotional wreck of a weaver in this family. It is…not necessary."_

_ Soon after my parents had disowned me, I sat in the dark alley at night with my head in hands as I cried. I didn't understand what was wrong with me. I was more emotional than other Dream Weavers. I showed emotion- I wasn't entirely monotone._

_"You okay?"  
I looked up to see a cute little boy my age. He had brown hair and yellow eyes. I was cautious since he was a human, but I recognized the mark on his wrist- the mark of a Dream Weaver.  
"I'm fine."  
"No you aren't. Come on."_

_ He dragged me out of my funk and into a small little house.  
*** _

_ For years, Iopov and I grew up together, raised by his parents. I learned he was only half Dream Weaver (his father was a Dream Weaver, but his mother was a human). His mother was like a second mother to me. We had a good times, and bad times. We had weird times as well._

_ One night, his parents weren't home- leaving a fourteen-year-old me alone with a fourteen-year-old Iopov.  
"Reve," Iopov said, "May I ask you something."  
"Of course."  
"Do you think that Dream Weavers are able to kiss without our powers going into over drive?"  
I blinked. I hadn't thought of that. Iopov and I were intelligent and were always trying to find out things about our species (since Iopov was only half and I didn't know much since I was taught by Iopov's father) and other species.  
"Interesting question, I don't know."_

_"Do you want to try?"  
Iopov seemed flustered and I blinked confused.  
"It is for science…."_

_ We leaned closer and our lips brushed against each other's. I didn't know why people made a big deal about first kisses. It seemed normal to me…yet it did heat up a bit. And by the time we were finished, Iopov's hands had explored all over me and my hands on him.  
I had just realized what we were doing and we quickly made ourselves presentable for when his parents came home.  
*** _

_ The next day, I was captured by the Institute. They were harsh. They were mean. They used me like a tool and a spy. I was nothing more than a weapon with a mouth._

_ The alarms sounded and the guards were panicking. They put me into a glass cage filled with liquid and I was out. When I woke up, I was somewhere different and staring at me was a Forested Angel and a __Katojns. I didn't know much about their species. I did know Katojns were practically a cat and Forested Angels were intriguing. I always wondered how they were to control so much power even with their emotions. The cat looked at me confused,  
"Who are you?"  
"I am…Reve," I answered in broken English._

_ I wasn't scared of telling them my real name. I could see and read auras. I looked at the cat's and the angel's auras. Both of them had many layers to their aura. The cat had a deep red aura along with a clear red aura and a few other colors. It was odd since the deep red aura wasn't as strong as the blue aura or the dark muddied blue. I haven't seen a Katojns with a blue aura. Most of them had shades of red in their aura- signs of anger, extremely instinct-orientated, psychical. Blue was a sign of caring and love._

_ The angel, as expected, had the aura of an angel- all shades of blues and greens. Greens were usually healers and lovers, loyal. Still, I sensed that for some reason- I would be with them for a long time._


	9. Worried Creatures

**Chapter 8- Worried Creatures:**

**Kato:**

"Wait what," I asked.

Reve had dragged us off to the courtyard for lunch so she could speak to us in private.  
"Tamaki suspects we are not human."  
"How?"  
"He saw my side glow, he noticed Kato's odd behavior, and other things that are just plain gibberish."

I could tell Reve was a bit irritated.

"How do you plan go through with it," I asked.

"We…we might have to kill them. It is dangerous for them to suspect these things."  
"Wait, them," I asked.

"The Host Club, along with Nekozawa."

We saddened. I bit my lip and so did Moriko.  
"But," Reve continued seeing our looks, "I will take time to think of a different solution."  
Moriko and I released the breath we had been holding.

It was finally time for the Black Magic Club. When I opened the door, I saw a guy in the school uniform. He had bright blonde hair. I sniffed the air- getting his scent. It smelt like lavender, kind of like Neko's scent. Then it hit me-  
"Neko?"

He chuckled and in a second, he was back in his dark robes and his blonde hair was hidden under the dark green wig. I looked at him and his puppet was blushing as it rubbed the back of its neck. I closed the door.  
"What was that?"  
"What was what, lovely mistress?"

I narrowed my eyes and he gulped.  
"You have blonde hair- why didn't you tell me?"  
"You never asked."  
I chuckled,  
"True, is there anything else I need to know about you?"  
He shifted his feet and blushed. I sighed and he said,  
"Nothing….you?"  
I bit my lip,_ yeah, I am technically not human, I'm killer, I'm a cat, and Reve plans to murder you all._

"Nothing much…"  
"Why do you always have your hair over you eye," he asked curiously. I chuckled and moved my hair away from my eyes- showing the way it was turned almost white and the three thick scars going right over it,  
"Actually, I'm blind in this eye- not really a point of showing it off."

Third Person:

Kyoya was still a bit cold towards Reve until she pointed out that he was acting a bit childish. He couldn't help it though. Iopov had rubbed him the wrong way- even calling Reve his love when she was asleep. He planned to look up information about him, as well as the others. He hadn't been able to do so lately due to him being so busy with the club.

Mori had similar thoughts. He didn't like Iopov either, yet it seemed like Iopov liked Reve, not Moriko. Still, he felt something was off about Iopov. After the club, a figure in a black robe made it's way through the room. It wasn't Nekozawa, they didn't know who it was. Tamaki cried and hid behind Haruhi. Reve sighed. The twins were taken back. However, Moriko- who had her back turned- didn't notice the figure coming back behind her. A skeleton hand landed on her shoulder,

"Moriko….," it said in a creepy voice.

Moriko screamed and the figure collapsed on the ground in laughter. The hood fell back, revealing Kato. She had a fake skeleton hand in her hands.  
"I'm sorry, but that was funny!"

Moriko blushed.  
"Where did you get a fake skeleton hand," the twins asked.  
"Who said it was fake."  
Tamaki cried again,  
"MOMMY! MAKE HER STOP!"  
"I am not in control of her actions," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.  
"I'm kidding," Kato said as she tossed the hand to the twins, "it's fake. I found it in the storage room. Anyway, I came here to tell you," she looked at Reve and Moriko, "that I wouldn't be going home yet. The Black Magic Club meeting is running later today and I'm going to Neko's place to do a spell."

They were going to work on a spell that shouldn't be done in school in case it exploded.

When they got there, Kato blinked. It was rather dark so she was glad that she had night-sight. She sniffed the air and didn't smell any scents that made sense- she smelled nothing.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"My parents, along with my sister, are on vacation. We only have one maid and one butler. They are away as well."  
So they were going to be left alone. Neko led Kato up the stairs to his bedroom. She wasn't concerned- not at all. After all, if worse come to worse, she could defend herself. She looked around the room- no windows, no lights. There was a few candles here and there however.

She spotted a large dark gothic bed against the wall, two big bookcases (one had many jars and bottles filled with who-knows-what and the other had books), a few other things, along with the large cauldron.

Kato still couldn't believe that Nekozawa suggested they tried to make a love potion. Why he wanted to make one was beyond her. Nekozawa looked at Kato- if he was able to succeed by making the love potion then Kato was sure to love him. He knew he cared for her- it was obvious. But he didn't know if she cared back. A love potion was the logical idea. His Beelzenef said it was a bad idea, but Neko was sure he was doing the right thing. Besides, he already gave her the necklace filled with the liquid- that was already step one.

"We need milk, lavender, white rose petals, catnip-"  
"What?"

Nekozawa held up the ingredient- a small white bag filled with green herbs,  
"Catnip- apparently it works well for love."  
_No kidding, _Kato thought. She could smell the catnip and she was already starting to get…weird. But, if he didn't open it then she might be able to contain herself and her feelings.

Neko looked at Kato confused. To him, she looked like she was trying to fight something. Was it possible that the love potion in her necklace was already taking affect? He opened the bag, about to pour it when he heard…purring.

He turned to Kato. Her robe was falling off and she was purring- like a cat. She walked towards him and he was taken by surprise as she grabbed the catnip out of his hands.

Kato could really smell the catnip and she was already 'high on love.' She looked at Nekozawa and not in the right of mind, she grabbed his robe, pulling him to her, and kissed him.

Nekozawa would never admit it, but it was his first kiss- and he liked it. He pulled Kato closer, putting his hand on her back as he deepened the kiss. Kato kept purring.


	10. Cut-Offs

**Chapter 9- Cut Offs:**

**Kato:**

I blinked when I woke up- for once, I wasn't aggressive or mad when I woke up. I felt different though. I tiredly rubbed my eyes and yawned. I shivered at the cold air- I was still in human form. One of the reasons I always complained about the cold was because in human form (which Reve said to make sure we slept in just case).

I stretched and it was then I noticed a few things- this wasn't my bedroom. I looked to my left and found a sleeping Nekozawa (I finally got his name right!). He was…_bare._ I bit my lip- I was too. The only thing covering us was the blanket. What happened last night? I just remembered smelling catnip and- ohh. That was what happened. Catnip. I spotted the small empty bag on the floor. Catnip would be the death of me.

"_Kato, can you hear me," _I heard Reve's voice in my head,  
"_Reve?"_ I thought- making sure I thought it in English (or Japanese but I hated thinking in Japanese).  
"_I've been trying to get a hold of you all night. I assume you are still at Nekozawa's?"_

"…._yes?"  
"….I suspected so. Are you unharmed?"  
"I'm fine, Reve. Seriously. The spell we're trying takes a long time. I should be home within another three hours, okay?"  
"Very well. I will let Moriko know…..we were worried about you."_

_"__I'm sorry."_

Not getting any reply, I sighed- figuring that Reve left the mind plane. The mind plane was what she used to talk telepathically. I had told her three hours to be on the sage side and I am glad she bought my lie. I was trying so hard not to let on that I was freaking out- more than freaking out actually. I was done right scared. I looked back to Nekozawa. He was still bare and he just woke up. We looked at each other with wide eyes. He blushed madly.  
"If it is any consultation, my lovely dark goddess, I do apologize and you were fantastic."  
I loved the praise, but I was still embarrassed. I buried my head in my hands.  
"Although," Neko continued, "It would be nice to conduct spells with someone…"  
I looked at him a bit confused….

**Third Person:  
**"Sorry Hunny," Moriko said, "no sweets today for me."

He looked at her confused and she continued,  
"I am too worried about Kato to eat things today."

Mori put a hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort,  
"She shall be alright," Mori said in a deep voice.

Moriko smiled. Reve entered from the changing room, sighing.  
"I just talked to Kato."  
Moriko nearly jumped out of her chair. She would've if Mori wasn't holding her shoulders.  
"And?"  
"She is alright though I suspect she will not be at school today. There is no need for concern though."

Moriko sighed,  
"Where was she?"  
Reve looked mildly amused.

"I shall tell you later for I wish not to embarrass her."

Reve looked at Kyoya and sighed. She needed to meditate again, really badly. If she wasn't a Weaver, she would swear that she may, _might_ have feelings for Kyoya- _might._ She couldn't though. It wasn't logically. It wasn't logically to like someone who wasn't a Weaver- she wasn't even lucky enough to like someone who _was_ a Weaver.

Kyoya looked to Reve. His face didn't show it but he was concerned. It seemed as if she hadn't slept in a while. She seemed a bit _worried _about something- what he didn't know. If it were logical, Kyoya would say he was starting to have feelings towards Reve. She was amazing- she honestly was. However, he had to hold back. He couldn't ask her out- it was illogical to ask her out without knowing how she felt first.

Moriko looked to Mori. She smiled slightly and he smiled back. She didn't know what she felt towards him- she just knew she felt something. She knew Reve and Kyoya had _something_ going on, but unlike her she wasn't going to deny feelings. She knew what she felt. Her and Mori were alike- they were both loyal.

Mori looked to Moriko. She was different than other girls at the club. She didn't care about looks. She didn't dress girly. She was a bit more rough around the edges. She was amazing though. She was so loyal to Reve and Kato. She was simply…fantastic. He had asked her out- if anything to help her relax. He was overjoyed that she said yes.

Reve sighed yet again. She knew that Tamaki believed her, along with the others, to not be human. She knew she had to do something. She couldn't risk anyone finding out- the simplest solution would be to kill them. Reve, Moriko, and Kato would be able to disappear fast enough (and travel to a different place fast enough) that no one would know it was them. Heck, with Kato killing them it would look like an animal did it.

But there had to be other options. She looked to Kyoya, _there has to be. _She needed other options. She couldn't kill them- _him._ She just…she fidgeted slightly. Maybe they could do a mental wipe instead? But if she did that then they would forget about them- everything. _He_ would forget about _her._

Kato was still blushing like mad- even if it was more than an hour later. After what happened, Kato decided to stay at Nekozawa's for a while. If anything, it was warmer there than it was at the apartment. Though, if it got too warm, she'll just cool herself down easily. Nekozawa and her decided to forget about what happened- sort of. They wouldn't talk about it and would act as if it didn't happen, for the most part. They decided to work on spells until after school hours.

She was concerned though…about being in a relationship with him. She didn't think it was safe to have a human for a partner, however…she did feel strongly towards him and she knew he felt strongly towards her as well. They agreed to try a relationship- as boyfriend and girlfriend. It wouldn't be Kato's first boyfriend. She had one back in America. She knew him for a long period of time and he even ended up at the SCP Foundation soon after she was caught. There he was known as SCP-682 **(A/N: Just go to google images and look up SCP-682 if you're curious)**. Like her, he also had a human form. In his human form, he was very tall and he had darker tanned skin. His hair had gone to his shoulders and was a dark brown-black and he had black eyes.

However, Nekozawa was nothing like Deir (meaning Beast in Dutch). Deir was animalistic, he was overprotective, and he was a killer. Though Nekozawa was in the black arts, Kato doubted he killed before. Heck, Kato didn't kill- often. She hated to kill humans unless there was no other choice. Deir would kill no matter what. He was a human nightmare- which was why he was an _Incubus (_meaning Nightmare in Dutch). His species was even more rare than a Dream Weaver. They were killers- nightmares. They were overprotective as well- which was why Kato had broken up with him shortly before she escaped. Honestly, she was surprised he hadn't found her to get revenge yet.

Still, Neko and Kato also agreed to keep their relationship a secret- if anything so Kato wouldn't have to deal with Reve. If there was one thing Kato thought Reve wouldn't understand, it would be loving a human.

However, Kato didn't know that she was far from the truth about Reve. After all, though she wouldn't admit it, Reve and Moriko were falling for a human as well.


	11. Forested Love

**Author Note: Just a heads up- on DeviantArt, look up Kato Skrapi and you should be able to find pics of her, Reve, and Moriko (and even Suka from a few chapters ago- Nightmares). Also, I do not own nor claim the song Why Can't I Even Dream, but my friend edited some parts of it and added her own lyrics as well.**  
**~CWA**

**Chapter 10- Forested Love:**

**Moriko:**

I was glad when it was finally the weekend. Reve never did tell me what happened to Kato- she just said it was personal. Kato refused and denied everything though. Still, I didn't have to worry about that- today was my date. Today was my date with Takashi. I was excited though the girls knew I was going on a date simply because I was dressing up. Well, dressing up for me anyway. Kato, to my despair, tried to do my hair and makeup.

In the end, I was in a nice pair of clean, new blue jeans, a light green blouse, and a darker green sweater that had the buttons opened so it was more of a jacket. Kato put my hair into slight curls and I was wearing a tiny bit of eyeliner. Then, precisely at five o'clock, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Mori- for once wasn't in the uniform. He had blue jeans and a white shirt. He was holding a bouquet of moonflowers. _How did he know these were my favorite flowers?_ I looked to Kato and she winked at me. I smiled; _of course she couldn't stay out of it. _

Mori led me out, but to my surprise it wasn't a limo waiting- it was a carriage. Mori helped me up the small steps into the back of the carriage. I was excited- I couldn't stop smiling.

"I never been in a carriage before," I said with a big smile on my face.

Mori smiled back at me and he nodded at the driver. The driver took off and led us all the way out to the country. It took over an hour to get there- but it was filled with me talking about the sights. I don't think Mori minded- he looked amused. Finally, the carriage stopped outside a forest and my eyes widened. I remembered this forest.

Mori:

I led Moriko off the carriage and nodded again to the driver. I grabbed the basket that was in the carriage and carried it with me in one hand as I held Moriko's hand in the other. I made sure she knew he would be back in later tonight to get us. I was nervous, even if I didn't show it. I was glad Kato had informed me her favorite flowers were moonflowers, since I almost got her roses (which was actually her least favorite flower ironically). She was smiling the whole time and as we got closer to the forests, her smile was brighter. There were many different species of trees and flowers. It was a rather large forest. There were many cherry blossoms and I noticed she looked so beautiful. She looked like she was in her element when she was out here. It was suiting to her natural beauty.

I held her hand,

"Do you like it," I asked softly.

"I…I love it- this is wonderful," she said as she hugged her tightly, "…thank you, Takashi."  
I was shocked she had actually called me by my true name and not my Mori. I kind of enjoyed it. I had my hand respectfully around her waist as we calmly strolled through the forest. There were many twists and turns and I had turned to help her over roots- but she didn't need it. I smiled slightly and continued to guide her.  
"Where are we going," she asked amused.  
"Here," I led her through the last part of the thick brush to reveal our destination- which I had set up part of it. It was a clearing in the forest. It was a large clearing, with even a large pond. Weeping willows draped over the pond's edges and I could hear the chirps of the birds. Underneath the largest (and driest) willow tree, I had placed a large blanket so we could lie on it.

An hour later, we were still lying under the willow tree with a few bottles of water and no food leftover. She looked so at peace though. We had taken off our shoes as to not track any mud from the pond back into the carriage. She looked so at peace that it was relaxing.

"I remember this place," she whispered as she leaned up.

She went over the edge of the pond and gently touched its surface. I looked at her, waiting for her to continue.  
"My family and I used to come here- we practically lived here until we moved to America when I was about five- where I contacted Kato. But I still remember this place. We came sat under this same willow tree, every night and Mom would hold me and my little sister, Simone, in her arms as she sang. Dad would always be watching us, smiling. It wasn't always that peaceful though. During the day, we played here. I would play with locals and Simone would be playing too. Dad played with us a lot too. But every night, it was always peaceful, just like this."

She turned to look at me,  
"But with you it's different…it feels like I'm at home- but it's better…it's…it's wonderful. Thanks, Takashi."

She kissed me on my cheek and I smiled slightly. I was honored that she trusted me that much that she even revealed that much of herself to me- to tell me those things about her family. She was blushing and I was slightly pink too. She giggled,

"It's funny…It was here that I learned to sign too. My parents didn't like my singing, but I love to sing."

"Moriko," I asked gently, "…would you sing something for me?"

She bit her lip,  
"Uhh…everyone tends to think I have a bad voice…Kato says I don't and so does Reve…but I don't know…"

I looked at her, silently pleading. I wanted to hear her lovely singing voice. I knew it had to be wonderful if Reve said it was. She was like Kyoya- they both do not toss out compliments easy, and even then when they do- you knew they were telling the truth.

"Please," I asked.

She took a deep breath and slowly started to sing,  
"_Desperate and so lonely,  
I've looked for you._

_And left behind all that I have ever longed for."  
_I smiled and closed my eyes. Her voice was wonderful. It was soft and sweet- not necessarily strong or bold, but very relaxing.

"_Cold winds scream through my ears like a banshee._

_A freezing chill- A pain that still will forever haunt me.  
Yet I have made it here  
Running through all the fear.  
The sadness in my heart retains the pain.  
And if I fall, I've learned  
That I may not return.  
None of my love remains…"_

I listened as she sang it passionately. She was a bit short-breathed, but she was good. I liked it._  
"Yet I have made it here.  
Make this pain disappear.  
My one and only, Prince Charming.  
And still I wonder, why can't I even dream…  
Tears fall like a rainstorm I can barely see.  
A twisted grin broken within. Am I going crazy?_

_Yet I have made it here  
Holding this love, my dear.  
Bearing the weight of it upon my knees.  
And if I scream your name  
It's not returned in same  
I beg, forget me please…."_

It was a bit of a sad song though._  
"Yet I have made it here.  
Make this pain disappear.  
My one and only, Prince Charming.  
And still I wonder, why can't I even-  
And still I wonder, why can't I even dream? _

_Fears tower above me, like a dark wood._

_Where have you gone? And why have you left_

_Me all alone? Days pass by like long years,_

_Dragging me, on. A twist of fate,_

_Returning late. You've left me,_

_You are gone…._

_Yet I have made it here,_

_Running through all the fear,_

_The fear inside my soul controls my fate._

_And if I fall and die, my poor life and I, _

_Will still return, arriving late._

_Yet I have made it here._

_Make this pain disappear._

_My one and only Prince Charming._

_And still I wonder, why can't I even,_

_And still I wonder, why can't I even dream…."_

I didn't realize that three minutes she had been singing. Her voice was so angelic and soft. I looked at her,  
"What happened to your family?"

She looked at the ground sadly,  
"I…they died not that long ago…"

I embraced her in a tight hug,  
"I understand…please though, don't mourn too much over them. I never met them, but I am sure they were wonderful people and they wouldn't like to see you sad."

She looked at me with big sad eyes and we were very close. I used my hand to cup her chin and I kissed her passionately on the lips…


	12. Government Involvement

**Chapter 11- Government Involvement:**

**Reve:  
**I slowly closed my eyes as I sat cross-legged to mediate. Yet, before I was in the full meditation state, it turned out that Iopov needed to speak with me.

_I looked around at the mind plain of Iopov. The same café, the same tables, the same menu…Iopov, who was sitting at a table, waved his hand over. I obeyed and went to the table with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged,  
"I suppose this would be more casual. With the news I am about to tell you, I also figured you would need to sit down."  
"This is a mind plain," I pointed out, "if anything is that shocking I will just simply disappear and wake up back at the apartment."  
"Touché."_

_"__What is it you wish to speak with me about?"  
Iopov sighed,_

_"__Reve, I fear you, along with the girls- are in danger."_

Third Person:

The next day at the host club, the hosts were confused that neither Reve nor Moriko had shown up for school that day. Mori, along with Hunny, was the most concerned. He found it odd that he never saw Moriko after their date. She didn't call. She didn't show up to school. Was it something he did? Did he move to fast?

"Twins," Tamaki ordered.

"Yes Boss?"  
"Find Kato," he ordered, "we need to know what these aliens are up too!"  
Kyoya sighed and the twins saluted. Then, the twins dashed from the room on a mission to find Kato. Kyoya sighed,

"If Reve and Moriko failed to show up, what makes you believe that Kato would?"  
Tamaki looked thoughtful. Hunny didn't really understand why Tamaki was so set on 'proving that Reve Moriko, and Kato were aliens.' It was still fun though. Hunny wouldn't question it; he would just go with the flow. Mori, however, was a bit upset that Tamaki thought Moriko, along with Reve and Kato, were aliens. Why Tamaki had to be so _outrageous_ was a mystery.

Soon, the twins returned with a sad expression,  
"Sadly we can't find her anywhere-"  
"-we even checked the Black Magic Club-"  
"-even Nekozawa hasn't seen her today-"  
"-Weird."

The twins shrugged. Tamaki looked thoughtful,  
"I GOT IT," he declared as his mind theatre went into action, "Reve knew we were on too them and they were sent back to their home planet!"  
"As likely as that is," Kyoya said sarcastically, "They are probably just ill. After all, they all do live together. If one of them got sick, it is only expected that the others would catch it as well."

Tamaki went into his 'emo corner,' muttering about 'Mommy' betraying them all for the aliens. Haruhi sighed,  
"Sempai! Stop growing mushrooms!"

"Excuse us."

Tamaki snapped out of his funk as he looked at the men that entered the host club. Luckily, it was after hours so it wouldn't affect their clients. There were three large, tall men in suits- completed with sunglasses despite being indoors. There was one man that stood out between the three- a man in black slacks, an opened white jacket and a white shirt. He stepped forward,  
"Pardon us for intruding," he said with a clear American accent, "I'm Dr. McLain. Would it be alright for me to ask you fellows a few questions?"  
Kyoya narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Private information about ourselves-"  
"-will not even be asked," Dr. McLain finished with a smile, "Now, have any of you seen a girl named Reve Effroi, Kato Skrapi, or even Moriko Tenshi?"  
Kyoya saw through the doctor's fake smile.

"I'm afraid, gentlemen," Tamaki said, suspecting something was up, "that we haven't heard of any of those women. Now, please do leave."

The doctor narrowed his eyes. The men behind him were also glaring and they moved their arms slightly as they were about to grab their guns. The doctor sent them a look and they stopped. Mori narrowed his eyes, as did everyone in the host club, since they all spotted the guns under the men's jackets.

The doctor left, grumbling, and the men followed him. The twins whistled,  
"Wonder what they did to get that much trouble-"  
"-honestly, I'm surprised you didn't sell them out, Boss-"  
"-after all, you do think that are aliens."  
"Still," Tamaki said, "members of the host club are family and we do look after each other."

"Besides," Tamaki continued, "those men were clearly secret government agents sent to capture the aliens!"

Haruhi felt her sweat drop, _of course._

"It is rather interesting that apparent agents of an _American_ government are asking questions," Kyoya amused, "especially since their records seemed faked…"  
"What do you mean," Haruhi asked.

"When I looked up Reve and her cousins, not much came up. Just the basics…it was too clean for my tastes. It seemed as if all the information about them was faked, and rather well if I didn't know what to look for."

The next day at school, Reve and Moriko did show up to the host club- though Kato had to go to the Black Magic Club. They didn't seem the same though. The hosts kept giving them concerned looks because Reve and Moriko were both very…lethargic looking. Reve's eyes were dull and she had tired bags under her eyes. Her shirt was wrinkled. Moriko fell asleep while hosting, her hair was tangled, and she was a bit more pale than usual. Something was wrong.

When their clients finally did leave, the hosts went into action. Reve didn't even react as the twins put her and Moriko in a chair with a light shining down on them- an interrogation. Mori had gritted his teeth at the actions since the club didn't know that he was dating Moriko.

"Why were government officials asking questions about you," Kyoya asked calmly.  
"Why were your records faked," the twins asked,  
"-this smells of conspiracy-"  
"-maybe the Boss was right."

Tamaki's eyes shined with pride and Haruhi slapped him upside the head to knock down his pride. Reve winced, knowing that they were catching on.

"Before I say anything," Reve sighed, "Moriko, please go get Kato."  
Moriko had wide eyes.  
***

Kato smiled and chuckled slightly as Nekozawa grumbled when he mispronounced the spell. She smiled as she watched him- a week after that incident and they were still going strong in their secret relationship. Suddenly, the door opened and Kato hissed. Nekozawa quickly hid in the shadows as light poured into the room.  
"Sorry," Moriko said as she fidgeted, "Reve wants you in the music room- now."  
Kato huffed. She didn't get to see her boyfriend yesterday and she planned on spending time with him today- yet, now even that was ruined. Moriko left the room, closing the door behind her. Kato sighed.  
"Are you alright," Nekozawa asked concerned, his puppet looked at her concerned as well.

"I'm fine," Kato shivered. She sighed and headed to the music room- taking the long way out by going out the main door and not the door that connects the Black Magic Club and the Host Club. In fact, Kato didn't even know that door existed.

As Kato entered the room, she noticed that Reve and Moriko were both sitting in chairs. The twins grabbed Kato and put her in a chair as well.

"The light isn't necessary," Reve pointed out.

The twins shrugged and in a second, the large light was gone. All the hosts looked at them curiously. Nekozawa poked his head out the door connecting the two rooms. Reve sighed. Kato looked at her,  
"_Reve," _she thought- in English-, "_what are you doing?"  
_Reve picked up on the thoughts and sent a message to Moriko and Kato,  
"_We may as well tell them."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Think about it- the government will most likely attack them whether they know or not. Therefore for their safety, in this case, it is safer to tell them."_

Reve took a breath,  
"For once, it appears that Tamaki is right. We are not as we appear."


	13. The Reveal

**Chapter 12- The Reveal:**

**Third Person:**

"I knew it," Tamaki exclaimed loudly, "they're aliens!"  
Everyone else just starred at Reve, Kato, and Moriko for answers. Kyoya was a bit hesitant to say anything- after all, Reve might just be trying to get Tamaki to shut up by telling him he's right. That didn't explain the government agents though. Mori was a bit concerned though- why would Moriko play a mean prank on Tamaki? Nekozawa was interested.

"We're not aliens," Reve pointed out, "But we aren't exactly human either."  
Kyoya narrowed his eyes. Tamaki looked a bit frightened. Haruhi sighed. Hunny looked at Moriko sadly, and Mori looked disappointed.

"It is rather hard to explain," Reve started, "but we didn't tell you because we didn't want _them _to find us."

"Who's them," Tamaki asked confused.

"The government agents from the _SCP Foundation…_Kato, do you care to explain?"  
"Fine," Kato hissed, "the SCP Foundation is an American government branch, a secret one of course, that's goal is to take down supernatural creatures that pose a threat."  
"You were a threat," the twins asked, "not surprising."  
"Supernatural creature," Kyoya muttered."  
"Yes," Reve agreed, "We are supernatural creatures."

"And how do you expect us to believe that you are not human," Kyoya asked.

Tamaki was still shocked that for once- he was right. Haruhi was in shock too- though she suspected they might just be crazy, mentally crazy. Mori and Hunny weren't sure what to think- since they trusted Moriko and the others. The twins were with Haruhi, that the three girls were just crazy.

"Nekozawa," Reve said calmly as she turned, "You are welcome to this conversation as well. There is no need to hide."

Nekozawa stepped out from the shadows. He looked at Reve and then at Kato. Kato refused to meet his eyes.

"As for proof," Reve said, "Kato would you mind-"  
"No."  
Reve raised an eyebrow and Kato pouted,  
"Why me?"  
Reve sighed,  
"You are the most noticeable."

Kato fidgeted and then sighed,  
"For sake of your sanity," Kato said then looked to Tamaki as she muttered, "or what's left of it," she looked to everyone again, "I will only shift halfway."  
"You can do that," Moriko asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know? Who do you think started that trend of the headbands with cat ears?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah."  
"Back to subject," Reve interrupted a bit peeved.

Kato bit her lip as she concentrated on the shifting. She closed her eyes and breathed calmly as she felt the changes. The host clubs' eyes got wide and Nekozawa blinked in shock. Kato opened her eyes- she was still in human form, but her hair covered her human ears- or where they would've been anyway. She had two cat ears on her head- fur and all. Yet, it was the same color as her hair. Her eyes were yellow and the pupils were silts. She even had a long fluffy red cat tail sticking out from under her dress. Her ears went flat against her head in discomfort,  
"Hi?"  
Hunny gushed,

"Kato-chan! You look so cute!"

"Fake," Kyoya muttered to his self as he tried to think it over.

Nekozawa blushed at seeing the cat ears and tail. Yes, Kato was cute. And the likeness of a cat was uncanny- a sure sign of the occult and the darkness he had felt from her.

"She's a cat," the twins muttered in shock.

"Actually," Kato said, "I'm a _Katojns. _We're cat-like yes, and our full form is more like a werecat, but…cats are like sister species- cousins."

"So, what are you guys," Hunny asked excitably to Reve and Moriko.  
"She used to have wings," Kato pointed to Moriko, "but when we were captured by the SCP, they clipped the wings off and they're almost completely healed and grown back but it could seriously hurt her if she spread her wings out now."

Moriko shifted slightly as she rubbed her back,  
"Yeah…that hurt when they clipped them."

Mori looked at his girlfriend, sad that she had been hurt so much.

"So, you two knew each before you were captured," Kyoya asked.  
"Yeah," Moriko said, "She is like a sister to me- as is Reve. Though, Kato and I knew each other since we were very little. We met Reve when she was transferred to the SCP Foundation from an Institute, similar to SCP, in France."

"You all are taking it surprisingly well that we are not human," Reve pointed out.

"Honestly," Haruhi said, "I don't care about appearances, gender, and now even _species._ If we liked Reve, Kato, and Moriko- _the humans,_ what makes the supernatural version any different?"  
"Well," the twins said, "as the Boss said-"  
"-you're still a host club member-"  
"-as much as we don't necessarily like it-"  
"-and therefore still family-"  
"-different species or not."  
They looked to Kyoya, Nekozawa, and Mori evilly,

"Though we do wonder-"  
"-if it makes a difference with love?"  
Kato looked to Nekozawa worriedly and he gave her thumbs up with his puppet and she smiled. Moriko looked to Mori a bit concerned- even if neither of them knew that the other liked them. Mori just shook his head,  
"Still same to me."  
The twins looked a bit shocked that Mori talked- as did everyone. Kyoya smiled faintly at Reve and she was relived- at _what_ she didn't know.

Hunny squealed,  
"I think it's cute! Wings! Cat ears! They're cute!"

Hunny went up to Kato,  
"Can I pet your ears?"

Kato looked surprised,  
"Uhh…sure."

Hunny smiled and petted Kato's cat ears. It was one of the very few times Kato had been petted by a human. She purred in delight.  
"Wow," the twins said as they looked at each other, "She really is like a cat."  
"You have no idea," Moriko said amused, thinking about the ball of string and laser pointer she got Kato for Christmas.

"Cats hate water," the twins pointed out,  
"Does that mean she hasn't showered," they stuck out their tongues in disgust,  
"Or does she groom herself?"

Moriko looked thoughtful as Kato blushed madly. Nekozawa, at the thought, blushed as well.

"I don't know," Moriko shrugged, "she does spend a lot of time in her room…."

Kato blushed and protested,

"I shower! I just do it in human form…"

"You used to have wings," Mori asked softly.

"Angel wings," she replied back.

She looked down at the ground sadly. Kato looked at her with pity. Mori put a comforting hand on her shoulder and since no one was looking that way he kissed her,  
"I knew you were an angel."

Moriko smiled slightly. Then the there was an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Reve did a minor, quick, mental sweep of their minds- to get an idea of their thoughts. She was surprised though when she read Kato's and Nekozawa's though. Both their minds were a whirlwind of thoughts, _memories._ She blinked in shock a bit. Suddenly, the door opened.

They all turned to see a man. Kyoya narrowed his eyes- it was well after school hours by now. No one should've been at school. Then, they recognized him as Dr. McLain. He had lots of men behind him- all of them wearing metallic armor, helmets, and even holding large guns. They looked a lot like the police force that Kyoya had. However their metallic armor was pure black, not shades of blue.

"Get them," he ordered.


	14. Resolution

**Chapter 13- Resolution:**

**Third Person:**

Dr. McLain narrowed his eyes as he ordered his men to attack. Kato's ears perked up. Instinct kicked in and she ran to protect Nekozawa- her partner. Mori stood in front of Moriko protectively, as did Hunny. Kyoya went to stand in front of Reve. The twins, along with Tamaki, knew that they would be no help and tried to stay out of the others' ways, but at the same time they knew they had to do what they could to protect their friends.

The men with guns stood in front of the doctor to face the creatures. In their minds, supernatural creatures were still supernatural creatures. Though the humans could prove a problem if the creatures decided to kill them. It still baffled him that the creatures haven't killed them yet- they were not intelligent. They were hostile and animalistic- _beasts_.

"Don't hurt humans," the doctor ordered.

Kato hissed at the men who came towards Nekozawa. The men looked at Nekozawa,  
"Uhh….you sure this one is human?"

The twins, despite the situation, laughed a bit. Tamaki glared at them. Nekozawa's puppet rubbed the back of its neck sheepishly. Kato was in front of Nekozawa and hissed at the men- trying to protect him. She lunged for the first man next to her.

Moriko was still surprised that Mori and Hunny were trying to protect her. Hunny went from an adorable little kid, which was really eighteen, to a hardcore fighter in a split second. Mori was glaring at all the agents that came towards Moriko. Hunny had handed Usa-chan to Moriko for protection,  
"Usa-chan can help you calm down," Hunny said.

Mori and Hunny attacked the men that came near her. Mori was doing his best to protect her. Moriko bit her lip. She wasn't much of a fighter after all. Though she noticed someone coming up behind Mori and Hunny. She noticed a plant in the corner and she held her hand out. The plant grew rapidly, it's large vine was around the agent in a second- trapped by a giant vine wrapped around him.

Kato was busy as she jumped on anyone that came near Nekozawa- which would seem strange though the host club suppose it made sense since he was the most in danger (besides Kato, Moriko, and Reve) since they thought he was some type of creature as well. She clawed through their metallic suits, yet she didn't deposit the poison- she doubted that Reve wanted them dead. The only thing keeping her from killing all the agents was Reve's orders, _'do not kill.'_

Meanwhile, Reve was analyzing things. Yes, she was helping- any agent that got close to her or Kyoya would be hit with a mental attack. She needed information though- she did, after all, wanted to resolve things peacefully so she and her _sisters_ wouldn't be back on the run. She wanted to stop the running. She needed that information though to be able to know how their system works. However, it was hard to do since mental attacks were slowly draining her. After a mental sweep of two of the agents (that were currently knocked down from her mental attack), she got the information she needed.

She made her way to the doctor- who wasn't fighting but instead observing. He looked at her curiously- not sensing her as a threat. He was interested in learning about their species- if there were more of whatever they were.

Honestly, the doctor didn't want the creatures hurt. He was more interested in their biology, their speech, their culture- if they were intelligent. It seemed like there were fewer and fewer of intelligent species. Well, the term species was loosely used as he was unsure if there were only one of them or if they even had families. Though, he supposed they did have to be born- it would make sense for them to have families unless their families abandoned them. There was so much he wanted to learn.

Kyoya protectively walked beside Reve. Reve looked at him,

'_I'll be fine, Kyoya. I have a plan.'_

Kyoya was surprised at hearing her voice in his head- but he brushed it off as part of her abilities. He looked at her concerned though. He leaned down so he was near her face. He whispered into her ear,

"Please….be careful."

Reve looked Reve walked up to the doctor. Meanwhile, Moriko looked to Mori- who was wincing. She looked at him in worry and noticed he had been hurt slightly. She quickly used her powers of over nature to wrap his wound in healing vines. He looked at her thankfully.

Reve looked at the doctor,

"Your records state that you are interested with negotiating with intelligent species, correct?"

The doctor was taken by surprise and then he narrowed his eyes,

"Correct. Are you saying all of you," he gestured to Kato- who was clawing the face of an agent, "are intelligent?"  
"Correct," Reve continued, "and I would like to negotiate peace with you."  
"How so? You are all dangerous to society."  
"Incorrect. Your records are false. Kato's case was a case of self-defense. In fact, the event still traumatizes her. Though, her stay at your facility hurt her more. Moriko is her best friend, as she is mine. It was false to assume both of them murdered in cold blood. My records at the Institute were made by biased scientists who believed me nothing more than a weapon."  
The doctor blinked in shock,  
"Why didn't anyone say anything before?"  
"We are not the only creatures to stay silent. What do you expect? You kidnap us from our homes, take us as captives, think of us as nothing more than an animal, study us, torture us in some cases, contain us, _hurt us._ It is enough to make anyone silent."  
"You're so-called best friends are still attacking my men."  
"They don't know any better when you are the ones that snatched them from their homes."

Reve turned to face the fighting- Kato scratching anyone as well as hissing, Nekozawa trying to protect her-ending up with her protecting him, Moriko using vines, Mori and Hunny fighting, and Tamaki tripping agents as well as the twins playing pranks on them.

"Kato, Moriko," Reve said strictly- causing them to stop. Everyone looked at her shocked- mostly the agents, "Refrain from fighting. We may negotiate peace."

Kato and Moriko stopped fighting, as did the agents since they all knew their code to try and negotiate with intelligent life. Mori and Hunny still stood protectively in front of Moriko. The twins whistled,  
"Whoa-"  
"-talk about a plot twist."

"You expect us to not fight the nuts that tried to dissect me," Kato hissed.

Reve blinked- a bit taken back. Then again, she did know of one rogue scientist in the foundation trying to inspect her bit _too _closely- as in opening her up and looking at organs.  
"We are intelligent life," Reve pointed out, "it's their code to try and negotiate before the use of force."  
"Are you saying those _stulta stulta culatas per vergoj siajn azenojn (Stupid dumb butts with sticks up their asses) _wouldn't have _dolorismia familio,miaj fratinoj,vundivin y Moriko _(_hurt my family, my sisters, you and Moriko) _if we just spoke up!?"  
Kato huffed and crossed her arms- muttering curses in Esperanto and English. Reve sighed,  
"Kato, be sure to speak Japanese or English for the sake of company…besides we don't know Esperanto."

Kato growled. Reve sighed and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small plastic bag. Kato looked at her with wide eyes, her pupils were dilated, and she kept sniffing the air.

"Catnip," Moriko said to the hosts and their confused expressions quickly turned into amused ones.


	15. Peace

**Chapter 14- Peace:**

**Third Person:**

After all the excitement and fighting had stopped, they tried to calmly make peace with each other. Though it took a while for the silliness to end since Moriko had to get the catnip away from Kato- who had been perfectly balancing her light body on top of Reve's head to try and get the catnip.

Now that everything was calm, they could discuss everything properly. The host club members stood protectively by Reve, Moriko, and Kato. Mori had placed a hand on Moriko's shoulder and Nekozawa did the same to Kato. Kyoya even stood by Reve when she was seated slightly in front of them, being closer to the doctor. The agents stood by the doctor and behind him- a bit cautious of dealing with the creatures. Reve looked towards Kyoya- briefly reading his surface thoughts.

'_I hope she knows what she is doing….I pray she does not get herself hurt….I do wish to reveal my feelings to her when this through…'_

Reve blinked- she knew Kyoya didn't know she read his thoughts. Yet, she was shocked to learn he had feelings towards her. She softly smiled to herself.

"Just what are you," the doctor asked as his first question.

What they agreed was that Reve, Kato, and Moriko would answer any and all questions spoken to them. In exchange, the doctor would rethink capturing them. Reve made it clear though that they would just go back to fighting if he deemed them a threat. All three were to take turns answered the doctors questions and retelling facts. Reve had done a sweep on him to make sure the information would not only be discreet and secret as possible, but it wouldn't be used against them.  
"I'm a Dream Weaver," Reve answered, "I used to have a family until I was eight. My parents had disowned me. I was found on the streets by Iopov. He is half Dream Weaver….half human."

"Your species breed with humans," the doctor asked and gulped as they glared at him.

"With my species it is practically unheard of one of us falling in love with a human, _Katojns_ do it more than my species- yet even then for them it is rare. Forested Angels, however, easily fall with humans. It is common among them."

Moriko shrugged.

After all three had said their stories and answered questions, Kyoya, Mori and Nekozawa, along with the rest of the host club, looked at them with pity. Reve's parents abandoned her because she was different. Moriko's parents had died while she had been in captivity. Kato's parents disowned her after she did something (she didn't say what) and ended up being clawed by her mother- leaving a scar across her now blind eye. They all felt sorry for their non-human friends. The doctor was going over the information and finally he sighed.

Reve tensed and Kyoya placed a hand on her shoulder protectively. Nekozawa stood by Kato and he whispered comforting words into her cat ear. Mori stood in front of Moriko protectively. They were prepared for the worst decision. Reve briefly read his thoughts- he was trying to decide. He was thinking that they weren't a threat, but because they were different that they should be locked up. Reve read the thoughts of the agents and she tried not to smirk when she found a piece of information that could help her lean the scales to their favor.  
"You have code," Reve said, "compelled to help those who are human but affected by supernatural entities, correct?"

The doctor looked at her suspiciously,  
"Yes?"  
"Your agents' helmets have an MRI scanner built in, as well as a transducer. I suggest you borrow that transducer-like device in the helmet and do a quick scan."  
"Of?"  
"Kato and Nekozawa."  
They looked at Reve shocked. Kato glared,

"What about me and him?"  
_'Please stay calm,'_ Reve thought to Kato and Kato visibly relaxed.

A nearby agent took off his helmet and handed it to the doctor. The doctor looked through the helmet, pressing a device on the side. He looked at Kato and then at Nekozawa. He took off the helmet.  
"Interesting," he muttered, "the thought of a such a rare occurrence of a half human child."

Kato prayed that the other hosts didn't hear him, and apparently they didn't. Kyoya and Reve heard- they were close enough to the doctor after all.

"Very well," the doctor said louder, "you may continue with your lives here- provided you don't do anything wrong, and trust me, we _will_ be watching. There are a few guidelines however-"  
The doctor wasn't heard from Tamaki's shouts of happiness.  
**(Nine weeks later):**

"What do you mean you know," Kato hissed at Moriko in their apartment.

After the incident with the doctor and the agents, things calmed down- sort of. Kyoya and Reve had gotten together, as well as Moriko and Mori. Nekozawa and Kato came public with their relationship. It was nice. Though what wasn't nice was what Moriko had just told her.

"I have known for weeks," Reve pointed out.  
"I've known just because, well," Moriko said, "it's a bit obvious since last week."

Kato hissed,  
"Which is why I have been staying home since last week."  
"Still," Reve said, "you can't expect to keep it a secret much longer, especially from the host club. Have you told Nekozawa yet?"  
"…No."

"I suggest you let him know soon. You may be seventeen, but that doesn't mean you can take care of a child on your own. I am sure Nekozawa will help you."  
Kato huffed- knowing both of them were right.

"So how long does a _Katojns' _pregnancy last anyway," Moriko asked.  
"About eleven weeks."  
"Seriously?"

Kato shrugged,  
"Well, we are like cats. Cats have pregnancy that lasts about nine weeks. Besides," Kato said, "It's a survival thing too. I mean, do you really expect my species to run form predators and everything when our bellies are the size of watermelon like a human for ninth months?"  
"So how big do you get?"  
"Not much bigger than this, actually."

Kato crossed her arms. Moriko was right though- the pregnancy just started to show last week. Kato's chest was bigger and her stomach wasn't that much bigger. It wouldn't grow much bigger than it already is. While she was a bit bigger than usual, it didn't look nearly as big as a normal pregnancy. Her stomach was about as big as a normal pregnancy at about 13 weeks. It wasn't too noticeable though- especially since Kato was wearing a large baggy t-shirt.

"Kato, you seem to know about _Katojns_' pregnancy….would you please educate us on it to prepare for your birth?"

Kato looked horrified,  
"That's not necessary! You can just…send me to a hospital."  
Reve raised an eyebrow and Moriko giggled,  
"They might just label it as just a hair condition…"

Kato glared,  
"For your information, _Katojns_ are born in their human form and mothers usually give birth in human form. It's easier. Besides, the abilities of a _Katojns_, including a full form, doesn't happen until about five years old….but another cat birth joke from you," Kato glared at Moriko, "and I will personally clip off your wings myself."  
"No need to get so _catty _about it."


	16. Pains

**Chapter 15- Pains:**

**Kato:  
**Hormones. I hate them. I hate them. I freaking hate them. Hormones can just leave and never come back.

"Kato," Moriko asked carefully as she came into the kitchen, "….why are you crying?"  
"I dropped the milk."  
Moriko bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
"Make a cat joke," I said, narrowing my eyes, "I dare you."  
"Nah," she laughed, "too easy. By the way, Reve says you better tell Nekozawa or she will."

I pouted and then left to get changed. It was better if I did it myself. I put on a long black shirt and a loose, baggy black blouse. I smiled as Eli and Moonshine meowed at me. I purred at them as I pet their heads and they purred back.

I took the bus to Nekozawa's mansion. I didn't feel like walking. I regretted taking the bus though since so many people were looking at me weird. There were no seats left that I noticed so I just stood standing holding on to the pole.  
"Kato," I heard a voice call. I groaned and headed to Haruhi- who was waving at me.

I took a seat next to her with a plop! She looked at me curiously.  
"The hosts miss you- so does Nekozawa."

I just nodded. She looked at my stomach,  
"Kato, are you pregnant," she asked bluntly.

I bit my lip and was about to stand up when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the seat. I looked at her sadly,  
"I…sorry…"  
Haruhi looked like she was still in shock,  
"Who is the father?"  
"Nekozawa."  
"Does he know?"  
"I'm on my way to tell him now."

She looked at me curiously,

"Is this why you haven't been at school?"  
Curse my hormones as my eyes started to tear up. I put my head on her shoulder and hugged her tightly as I cried,  
"Please don't tell anyone," I cried. Haruhi tensed and then slowly patted my back.

"I won't, we're friends remember? Though, you should tell them soon."  
"…I know," I whispered.

When I got to Nekozawa's mansion and knocked on the door, I was greeted by a maid and a butler. They looked kind of creepy, but then again I wouldn't have suspected anything less from Nekozawa's family. I was glad that the shirt hid my pregnancy and didn't make me look fat. It did, however, show my large bust. I hated hormones- _like they weren't big enough._

"I'm here to see Neko."

The maid and butler both looked at me a bit confused. I winced- I just remembered that they _just_ got back from their nine month vacation. Neko had told me that he didn't go because it was on a cruise (and a resort) and that involved too much sunshine. Therefore, they didn't know about me yet.

Nekozawa peaked around the corner and I guess he was surprised to see me. He ran to me and picked me up in a large hug,  
"Kato," he said and then he set me down as he knuckled into my hair, "I was worried something happened to you."  
"Tell you later," I whispered back to him and kissed his cheek.

The maid and the butler…. their faces I couldn't describe, but they were shocked to the core- I could tell that. I giggled slightly and Nekozawa was flustered as his puppet rubbed the back of its neck, blushing as well. My puppet-which I always carried with me-also blushed.

"Pardon," Nekozawa said, "this is my loving dark girlfriend, Kato."

I smiled politely and the maid squealed,  
"Awwww!"

I haven't had a chance to talk to Neko yet. I did get to meet his parents though. They weren't exactly what I expected. His mother had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes and his father had bright blonde hair and dark green eyes. Nekozawa was careful to hide in the shadows and I hid with him. These people were just too _bright._

His father smiled at me,  
"Just how long have you known Umehito?"

"Since I have been here," I answered coolly. Neko smiled,  
"She has quite the interest in the occult."

His parents winced. I heard a small whimper and looked to see a cute little girl.

"Kirimi," Neko said.

"Big brother?"

She tackled him in a large hug and then looked at me with wide eyes,  
"Kitty!"

She hugged me tightly. I wasn't sure how she knew, but then again children were supposed to be more sensitive to the supernatural.

I was finally able to talk to Neko alone when we decided it was best to move the conversation outside. It was already dark outside- so Neko didn't have to worry about the sun hitting him. I admired the black roses in the garden though- they were gorgeous.

"Where were you," Neko asked, "I was worried…I thought that the agents had come back…"  
"I was…home sick. Neko, I need to talk you about something."  
"What is it?"

I looked around- my night vision gave me perfect 20-20 sight at night. I sniffed the air. Once I knew no one was around I whispered,  
"Neko….do you remembered that night….weeks ago…shortly before the agents came?"  
Neko's eyes widened and I continued,  
"Neko….Umehito….you're going to be a father."

His face was flushed and his eyes were wide. It took me by surprise when he hugged me,  
"I am so sorry, Kato….to be a mother at such an age must be frightening, my lovely dark lady. How…when do you think our child is due?"

I bit my lip,  
"End of February."  
He blinked,  
"That's only a few weeks from now…how…"  
I shifted,  
"_Katojns_ only have eleven months of pregnancy- I am already as big as I will get as well. But if anyone asks we can say it is longer…"

A week later, Moriko had convinced me I should go to school. I agreed, if I got to wear something. Everyone gave me strange looks as I came in wearing baggy black sweats and a dark gray shirt that was three sizes too big (it hid my stomach and didn't even make me look fat so people couldn't make comments like '_wow you gained weight'_). Kyoya didn't approve of my clothing choice, mostly because I refused to wear anything expect it (that includes the cosplay). The twins kept trying to get me into nicer clothes but stopped when I threatened to shove the pieces of clothing down their throat.

Reve had informed Kyoya of my pregnancy- I knew that much by the way he kept glancing at my stomach. I bit into the piece of cake I was eating. Hunny had wide eyes,

"Wow, Kato-chan, I didn't know you liked sweets so much!"  
I swallowed,

"Normally, I don't. But I am in the mood for sweets."  
Moriko covered her laugh with a cough and I stuck my tongue out at her. Mori looked mildly amused. Kyoya pulled Tamaki away to the side and whispered to him. I tried to pay attention to what they were saying, but I didn't catch it until-  
"-WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IS PREGANT!"  
_ Kyoya is officially dead to me._

'_Don't get mad, Kato,' _Reve thought to me, '_I told him to tell Tamaki. The hosts need to know.'_

_'Fine.'_

I huffed. Tamaki was yelling- good thing no clients were there. The hosts had wide eyes. They knew he was talking about me. I heard a large thump and turned to see Tamaki passed out.  
"Funny," I muttered, "even Nekozawa took it better than this."  
I heard the twins whispered and I turned to glare at them,  
"If you make a single cat birth joke I will personally rip off your mouths and shove it up your ass," I hissed.

The twins whistled,

"Geesh, the hormones must do a number on you."  
I growled.

**Third Person:**

Two weeks later, Kato was rushed to the hospital to give birth. Nekozawa put up with the light as he had jumped into the ambulance- even though his cloak and puppet were thrown upon the ground during the act. He needed to be there for Kato. Reve, Moriko, and the hosts quickly got into a limo to take to the hospital. Due to Kyoya, Kato was taken to his family's best hospital- therefore if needed, he could bribe anyone to stay quiet (or else) if something _supernatural_ were to happen. Though he knew it was unlikely since Reve told him that Kato had stated that _Katojns_ are born human- Kato wasn't human and she still had her powers. She could still easily hurt someone in labor.

Kato was crying and screaming from pain and from worry. She was concerned since she had only gone to one ultrasound (due to Kyoya) and she refused to know whether it was a boy or girl. She was worried though since now there was no way to keep it quiet from the hosts' families, as well as Nekozawa's.

Moriko and Reve were the only ones allowed in the room during labor. Kato had clawed Nekozawa (since she had screamed it was his fault) and all but kicked him out. At least she didn't use the poison. Reve and Moriko knew how to deal with her as well as that they were her sisters. They wanted to see their little niece or nephew.

The hosts waited worriedly outside.

"You actually took your cloak off," the twins said to Nekozawa,

"-that is surprising."

Nekozawa sighed,

"Taking care of Kato is more important than my fear."

Mori nodded. Kyoya was writing away at his notebook. Suddenly they heard a loud voice that screamed,

"_I SWEAR IF I HEAR ONE MORE CAT JOKE I WILL RIP YOUR THROATS OUT!"  
_They all winced and then it got quiet. There were no yells, no threats, no cries. Silence. Nekozawa's heart was in his throat- fearing the worst. Then to his relief, he heard crying, but it was baby crying.

A few minutes later, they were allowed into the room. Moriko was cradling her broken hand- Kato had crushed it from squeezing it too hard. Kato looked at her sadly and mouthed the word 'sorry.' The doctors and nurses smiled. Kato had a small baby wrapped in a cloth. A closer look revealed it to be a baby girl. She had Nekozawa's eyes and Kato's red hair, but it was brighter and even had a tint of blonde. Reve, catching his concern, thought to Nekozawa,

'_It's perfectly natural for a Katojns to have two hair colors.'_

"What do you want to name her," Kato whispered to Nekozawa- who was by her side.

"_Kibo,"_ he answered, "…hope…for she is our hope for a new life."

Kato smiled,  
"_Kibo Amo Nekozawa, _I like the sound of that."

**_Kibo- Hope (Japanese)_**

**_Amo- Love (Esperanto)_**


	17. Epilogue

**Author Note: I may or may not do a sequal with the kids. I don't know.  
~CWA**

**Epilogue:**

**Kato:**

I smiled as little four-year-old Kibo skipped down the aisle tossing flowers, being the perfect little flower girl she was. She wasn't my flower girl- well, she was during my wedding with Nekozawa. Though this time it was for Reve and Kyoya. I was glad they finally got married. I knew their relationship had more ups and downs then mine or Moriko's. Reve looked fabulous though- a long white wedding dress that had a long tail. Her veil was long too, but thin enough that I could still see her face and her long black hair that was curled and up. The dress was pretty though- a v neckline, long sleeves, and a small band around the waist. The sleeves and bodice had lace though. She wore a necklace around her neck. Iopov was the man who walked her down the aisle- I knew he still loved Reve but he was willing to give her up if she was happy.

It was a simple little wedding- just me, Moriko, the hosts, and Nekozawa as Reve's side of the family and Kyoya's family. His family took it better than we thought since his father saw how Reve was intelligent and very good-looking, 'sure to go far.' It was the one traditional wedding we had (even if a week from now was the Dream Weaver wedding). Moriko and I had a very non-traditional wedding.

Unlike Reve, my wedding took place at a place in Ireland. I had a black wedding dress though. And the only ones there were the hosts, Moriko, Reve, and Nekozawa's family. Then a week later we had a traditional _Katojns_ wedding- which took place in Mexico and only the hosts, Moriko, and Reve were there. That we were bonded under the human law and my species' law (which is why Reve and Moriko have done the same thing for their own species' tradition). A _Katojns_ wedding was a bit similar- but it took place only at night. We did in Mexico and many other supernatural species showed too. They were all friends though and knew the hosts were off-limits.

Suka showed up. Moriko and Reve finally met her. I had met her when I ran away- before Moriko found me. Turned out she was watching out for me a while until my wedding (she went to India and then to Switzerland). She was an _Ombro Kriento (Shadow Maker). _Though their actual species name was_ Bayangan Iblis. _She was in her supernatural form (as was everyone- including me and Moriko). So her skin was light gray and she had moving shadows all around her. She had her hood up and her red eyes showed through. She scared the wits off of Tamaki (who had already married Haruhi) and the twins (who didn't marry yet).

A _Katojns_ wedding had the same type of vows as a human wedding. The difference (besides the time it must take place- midnight) was that instead of kissing- we rubbed noses and nuzzled- an intimate gesture for my species. I had to something else though- he couldn't since he wasn't a _Katojns_- my whiskers had to brush his face. The move was to mark him as mine. It was a sign to other animals- and _Katojns_ and other supernatural species- that he was taken. He had my _scent_ on him. Similar to how a real cat would rub their faces onto a human's hand- it releases hormones that only other cats smell and know to back off.

Moriko, in her human form, married Mori at the forest. It wasn't very traditional since Moriko wore a light green dress. Like me, a week later they had a wedding from her species' traditions.

Suka and a few others also showed up for Moriko's _Forested Angel_ wedding. It took place deeper in the forest, during high noon. Moriko wore a dress that was almost see through- she thankfully still wore a slip. It was dark green and low cut in the back so her wings were out. Mori was in awe though. They had the same vows as a human marriage- but after they kiss, Moriko wrapped Mori in her wings briefly as a sign that she would protect him.

I turned my attention back to the wedding and I actually had tears in my eyes. Kyoya kissed Reve and we all cheered.


End file.
